Kenshingumi Tales presents The Ugly Prince
by Angle1
Summary: Or- Beauty and the Beast. Bitter Battousai gets angry and Kaoru must pay the price. Can she live with the cursed Manslayer in order to protect her family? Can she ever discover the truth behind the scars on his body and the swirling amber of his eyes?
1. The Great Fortune

A/n Hello everyone! I've been working on this new series of stories on a off for a while now and I can't wait anymore to post them. For those of you wondering what's going on with Endure my Love…don't worry. I will finish it. I need to take a break from it before it gives me some really serious block. Until then, I'm keeping away from burning out by working on this new set of stories.

I'm taking this story from a mixture of resources. Many older like Grimm, some newer like Disney. But I think it's an equal mix of everything and yet still coming from my mind. Beauty and the Beast is my most favorite fairy tale. I've read at least a dozen different kind of stories (not counting any fanfics)as well as a handful of movies so I'm surprised I never made a story like this before today.

So I'll stop my talking and let you get on to the first chapter.

* * *

She tried to look away, to advert her eyes as the Battousai stood. The steaming hot water trickled down his naked body as he stepped closer. _'No, please.'_ Kaoru silently begged to herself as she back up as far as the small bath house would allow. _'Please don't forget your promise.'_ Her frightened, sapphire eyes couldn't look away. The sopping wet red hair, the glowing eyes, and the scar. The scars on his body, how his muscles moved like that of an animal stalking his prey.

"Get your eyes off me." He growled. Kaoru snapped her eyes back to his and wished she had just looked away. His eyes were the most unnatural glowing yellow and narrowed into slits.

"Battousai." She winced at the waver in her voice. "Please, I'm sorry." He was feet from her now, water still dripped from his skin. He reached out.

"Shut up."

….~~…~~…~~…~~….

"Gensi-sensei!" Called a voice from the front gate. Kaoru paused in mid-swing, her bamboo bokken frozen in mid-air.

'I wonder who that could be.' Kaoru thought to herself. Well, her father was a doctor, he was often called upon. "Be right there!" She shouted. Kaoru quickly rubbed the sweat from her face and darted around to the front where she spotted an older looking gentlemen waiting at the wrought Iron gate. Kaoru smiled as she pulled open the small metal door. "Can I help you?" She bowed to the man.

The man pulled off his hat and bowed in return. "Yes I'm looking for Gensai-sensei." He pulled a bamboo letter holder from his belt. "I have a message for him."

Kaoru looked at the letter curiously before returning her blue eyes to the man. "Dr. Gensai is with a patent right now. You can give it to me; I'll make sure he gets it." Kaoru held out her hand for the letter. The man arched an eyebrow at her. She saw the doubt in his eyes. "It's alright, I'm his daughter." Again the man looked surprised as his eyes darted down to her bare feet and back up again. Kaoru couldn't help but feel a bit self-conscious of herself. She was well aware of her sweaty, red face, fly-away hair that was pulled back in a sloppy ponytail and her old, sweaty gi that stuck to her in places and the bamboo sword still in her hand.

The messenger thought for only a moment more before slapping the bamboo holder in her waiting hand. "Alright, make sure he gets this as soon as possible."

"Right!" Kaoru said with a smile; she bowed again before turning and darting back to her home. She heard the man call his farewell.

Kaoru almost reached the front steps when she heard the side gate open. The young woman turned and waited for her elder sister Misao to catch up to her. Misao was twenty, three years Kaoru's senior. She was smaller, more delicate looking than Kaoru, but had almost twice the energy. Today she wore a sea blue Kimono with a light green obi; her lengthy black hair braided and wrapped in a bun at the back of her head.

"Hey Kaoru-chan," Misao smiled as she shifted the paper wrapped packages in her arms." What's that?" the young woman pointed to the bamboo holder in her hand.

"It's a letter for Tou-san." Kaoru grinned, watching her sister struggle across the yard. "Hard to rush in that Kimono, huh?" She laughed when Misao shot her a sour look.

"You should have seen me trying to walk home, much less across this yard. These things are terrible; I never thought I would make it in time for lunch."

It was still strange for Kaoru to see Misao in a Kimono and wooden getas. Her older sister was learning the art of ninjitsu, and wanted to become a sensei one day. But then something surprising happened...She fell in love with the instructor's son. Their courtship was quick and intense, including a beautiful, traditional wedding being planned a few short months from now. Misao threw every moment of her free time learning how to become a housewife; for all she knew was ninjitsu and nothing on how to be a good wife. No longer was she trying to become a ninja, instead taking classes in cooking, sewing, raising a family and managing a household. Years of knowledge she should of learned growing up was now being crammed into a handful of months.

Misao set the packages down and snatched the bamboo holder from Kaoru with lightning speed and eyed it as she turned it around in her hands. "I wonder who would send Tou-san a letter." She hoped her father wasn't being called back onto a battlefield to help doctor some stupid soldiers. She turned her intense eyes back to her sister as they slowly wandered into the house. "Is Tou-san with someone Kaoru-chan?" Kaoru nodded silently and Misao's lips turned downward. "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"Wait and see about what?" Said a third voice. The two sisters looked up to see Megumi, their eldest sister standing in the hallway in front of them. Megumi was nearing her twenty-sixth year and was studying with their father to become a doctor. Though she was very beautiful and had many male callers, Megumi had almost no interest in men, only medicine held her captivated. Her hawk-like eyes immediately fell on the letter as Misao silently passed it back to Kaoru. "Is that for Tou-san?" The two girls nodded. "Well, He's almost finished." She stated simply, her eyes already looking bored. Obviously not as eager to know what the letter said as the two of them were.

"I need to start lunch." Megumi said as she walked pasted the girls. "When you're ready Misao, come help me; you could use the practice." Their elder sister laughed to herself as she vanished down the hall.

"Damn her." Misao growled to herself. Just then, the screen door slid open and the two girls bowed and smiled at a kind looking old lady as she passed them and silently slipped out of the house.

Kaoru and Misao poked their head into the examination room. "Tou-san?" Both girls said in unison.

Dr. Gensai was a slightly portly, older gentleman with greying hair, a small beard and moustache. He was meticulously cleaning the small examination room when the girls wedged themselves in the doorway.

"You got a letter Tou-san." Kaoru said, holding out the bamboo piece. Her father wiped his hands with a white cloth and took the letter.

"Hmm, well let's see what it is, shall we?" He smiled at the eager faces of his daughters before working out one end of the bamboo until it popped off. Inside, the bamboo was hollow and a perfect way to protect a scroll. Dr. Gensai worked out the small roll of paper and unrolled it.

Kaoru leaned forward with her sister, waiting for their father to say something. She watched her father as his eyes lit up in surprise. "What? What's it say?"

"Yeah, come on Tou-san! I'm dying here." Misao shouted.

Dr. Gensai smiled and let the paper roll back up before sticking it back into the bamboo holder. "I won't be here for lunch, my children."

"That's not fair Tou-san!" Kaoru complained as she and her sister made room for their father to pass by. "You're going to tell us what was in the letter right?" Suddenly a thought struck Kaoru and she gasped. "Is it a personal letter? From a woman Tou-san!"

Dr. Gensai laughed gently. "No no Kaoru-chan. But is it good news indeed and I will tell you at dinner time. Right now I need to speak with some friends, go ahead and have lunch without me." The old man shrugged on his coat and stepped into his sandals. He turned to his children and waved goodbye before quickly shuffling through the front gate.

"I can't believe he left like that." Misao said in mild disbelief as she retrieved her packages.

"I hope everything is alright." Kaoru said softly, more to herself than to her sister. Her eyes closed slightly as she gazed at the ground.

"I'm sure everything is fine, did you see the light in his eyes? I bet it _was_ good news. I haven't seen him move that fast in years." Misao turned and made her way to the kitchen as fast as her kimono would let her.

"Yeah... I guess that's true." Kaoru mumbled, turning to join her older sister. She couldn't help but feel as though the letter brought a cloud of change over their household. She had always been a bit superstitious about such things. If it was a good change or a bad one, Kaoru was going to have to wait and see.

… . .

"Okay Tou-san. Spit it out already. I've waited all day!" Misao said. It was dinner time and the whole family had just sat down for their meal. Kaoru was impressed that Misao was able to wait this long to attack their father. Even though she was also dying to know what was going on, she just wasn't one to voice it the way Misao would.

Dr. Gensai took a sip from his tea before smiling at his daughters. Megumi sat passive at his side, still acting as if the whole matter meant little to her. "Well my children, it turns out that the ornamental koi I've been breeding has caught the eye of a buyer." His smile grew wider even as a look of confusion passes over all three of his daughters.

Kaoru blinked. Her father had taken up raising koi fish in the large pong behind their house. He used it to help him meditate. Nature, he said, was the best medicine for the mind. A month ago Dr. Gensai took some of his prize fish to market to be sold as pets. They were very popular, and they sold fast. Yet Kaoru never thought someone would go out of their way to write for more.

"Is that all?" Misao pouted. "I thought something exciting had happened."

"It is exciting." Dr. Gensai insisted as he took a few bites from his rice ball. Kaoru and Misao exchanged looks. For something that was exciting, their father sure was taking his time telling them, Kaoru thought.

"It is?" Misao pressed, poking at her food with a chopstick.

"Yes, this man is a rich lord. Apparently, he wants as many as I'm willing to sell him." Dr. Gensai gave his girls his complete attention for the first time that night.

"A rich lord?" Misao repeated.

"As many as you're willing to sell him?" Kaoru blinked. Her father's pond was huge and there had to be well over three hundred fish in it. "Tou-san, how many are you willing to sell to this lord?"

Dr. Gensai grinned and now even Megumi was starting to look interested. "One hundred and seventy-five."

There was dead silence around the table. The light from the lanterns on the table danced upon their silent faces. The three girls stared at their father for more than a few long moments.

"Tou-san, you sell those fish for a silver each!" Misao shrieked, nearly climbing over the table.

Kaoru shoved a rice ball in her mouth to hold back her surprise. One hundred and seventy-five pieces of silver was an insane amount of money. They could live off of that for a few years if they were careful with it.

"Actually, he's willing to pay a gold for every three koi." Their father confessed; his smile now shark-like in the light.

Kaoru coughed on her rice, the math instantly came to her as there was another, much longer silence. "That's like fifty-eight pieces of gold!" Kaoru was finally able to gasp.

"Oh my god!" Megumi had both her hands on her cheeks as she finally started to show her excitement. "That's more money than we've ever had at one time!" Megumi couldn't imagine the things they could do to the house with that much money. Perhaps they could add on to the house and make a proper doctor's office and examination room.

"That's right." The doctor nodded, glad to see the stunned expressions on the faces of his children.

"You mean we're gonna be rich?" Misao shouted, now on her feet. They had never been rich before, but they had never been poor before either. They always had to do without something for the good of the family but no one really complained about it. Though it didn't haunt them often, they always had to think before they spent.

"We'll be very well off…for the time being." Dr. Gensai's smile softened. He could only imagine what it was going to feel like to not have to worry about money for at least a little while. "I went out today to gather some friends to help me load the fish. We're leaving tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" Kaoru never thought her father would part with so many of his fish. He had worked hard to breed and raise them. But then again, his pond was starting to get crowded. He would have to part with some if he was going to have room for the next generation of fish.

"Yes." Dr. Gensai sat back from the table. Having finished his meal between the moments of excitement.

"Well it's a good thing you have some of your friends coming over to help you load the fish." Megumi said with a flip of her hair. "There's no way I'm going to climb into that nasty pond. Who knows what kind of germs are nesting there?"

Misao winced, "I have dance lessons in the morning, I don't think I'll have time to help" Misao looked sorry, unlike Megumi. Kaoru on the other hand had no such qualms about getting fish water on her.

"I'll help Tou-san." She assured.

Their father smiled and patted Kaoru on the knee. "I'll be in the city for a week. I'm sure you three will be able to take care of yourselves for that long."

"I'll keep them in line Tou-san" Megumi guaranteed, her eyes narrowing to wicked slants at her two younger sisters. Misao stuck her tongue out.

"Good, good! Is there anything you would like from the city?" Gensai changed the subject, seeing Megumi ready to bash Misao.

"Presents?" Misao bounced in place like a girl half her age.

"Now that I have the money, I want to get my daughters something."

"Tou-san, you shouldn't just throw the money away as soon as you get it." Megumi chastised. But her father waved her worries away.

"Nonsense, it would take far more than three simple gifts to spend that much money." He turned to his eldest daughter. "Megumi…what is it you would like for me to bring back for you."

Megumi looked surprised for a moment. Her eyes became thoughtful and her gaze rested on the lantern on the table. "I would like a doctor's bag." She finally said after a moment of silence. "One of those big black bags that doctor's carry their instruments around so that I can make house calls when I finally finish my training." She said in a strange, slightly rushed tone, her eyes bright and serious.

Dr. Gensai smiled. "A doctor bag for a fine lady doctor. And how about you Misao, what would you like for me to bring you?"

Msaio only took a second to think. "A wedding dress." She blurted. "The most beautiful wedding kimono you can find for my upcoming wedding. I wanna be the prettiest girl there."

Again Dr. Gensai smiled and nodded. "A bride deserves to feel special on her wedding day. I will spare no expense in this once in a lifetime event. I will make sure you have the loveliest dress I can find."

"I can get her measurements for you Tou-san." Megumi volunteered.

"Yes, please do." Then Gensai's kind eyes turned to his youngest daughter. "Kaoru-chan. What do you want me to bring back to you?"

Kaoru had no idea what she wanted, since she had never really wanted for anything in her life. True most of her things were not new, but at least she had them. Kaoru bit her lip. Besides, she felt bad thinking her father would spend so much money on her when he needed it more. Misao's wedding wasn't going to be cheap and the examination office needed to be remodeled badly.

"I don't know Tou-san. There isn't anything I can think of."

"Oh, come on Kaoru. I know you must want something." Misao urged.

"Yes child, I'm sure there must be something you want." Their father pressed.

But Kaoru could think of nothing. "If you must bring me something, then perhaps a new wooden sword or a new gi for training."

"Are your sure Kaoru-chan?" Dr. Gensai wanted all of his children happy. Kaoru was the hardest in his mind. She seemed happy no matter what. She hardly voiced any displeasure.

"I'm sure Tou-san." Kaoru confirmed as she stood and took the dishes from the table and made her way to the kitchen to wash them. Besides, she would feel horrible if her father spent a crazy amount of money on her.

… . .

The next day started early for Kaoru. After breakfast, she and Megumi helped Misao in her kimono and helped to paint her face on. Then after Misao left for another day of lessons, Megumi got to work in the examination room, getting it ready if any one happened to stop by. Kaoru on the other hand dug out her oldest clothes from the bottom of her clothing trunk. She wrapped her hair up and covered it with a scarf and pulled up her sleeves. Now she was ready to wade in the thigh deep koi pond.

She didn't mind helping her father and his friend's fish out the one hundred and seventy-five fish from the pond. It was fun and a change from her usual day. Though it was hard since the fish were a bit large and slippery, not to mention fast; with so many pairs of hands they made quick work of it. All the fish were tucked safe and sound in clay jars of pond water for the day and a half trip. The jars were loaded up on eight carts and her father's friends climbed into the carts and took up the reins. They started off just as her father mounted the family's only horse. An old, ugly, roan nag.

"Did you pack everything you might need, Tou-san?" Kaoru asked as she handed him his travelling hat. "Do you have enough food?"

"Child don't worry about your father, I've made this trip many times in the past." He chuckled. "I'll be gone for about a week. Do you think you and your sisters can survive each other?" The nag was old but she danced from one hoof to the other, wanting to join the other horses pulling the carts.

Kaoru looked back at Megumi as she stood at the front door waving her good-byes. Misao had yet to return from her lessons; she wouldn't see her father until he returned. "I think I can manage." She smiled up at her father as he smiled down at her.

"Be good, I'll return soon." With that her father let the impatient horse trot after the others. He turned in his saddle and waved good-bye. Both Megumi and Kaoru waved in return. Kaoru stood and watched the small caravan of carts until everyone vanished from her sight.

Almost as soon as the last cart rumbled over the hill did a lone figure saunter from the side streets between their neighbor's houses. Both Kaoru and Megumi groaned at the same time. Only out of politeness did the two girls stay to greet him.

"Hello Saitou." Megumi forced a cheerful smile as the long limbed, narrow eyed man leaned on their gate.

"Hello Megumi." His voice rumbled. He looked over his shoulder to where her father and his fish were disappearing over the hill. "Are the rumors true? Is your family going to be rich?"

Saitou was handsome, his eyes mysterious, his voice a deep rumble in his chest. He was all together a very attractive man, not to mention he was a highly accomplished swordsman. Highly skilled in the gatotsu style. But for all those qualities….he was still an ass.

"A bit." Megumi shrugged her shoulders.

"Perhaps now your old man can afford our wedding?" he smirked.

Megumi scoffed, turned on her heel and marched back into the house. Saitou's yellow, cat eyes focused on Kaoru, who was a few feet closer.

"What about you Kenjutsu Beauty?" he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Kaoru rolled her eyes, knowing Saitou thought she looked more like a raccoon than a beauty. "Don't count on it Saitou." And with that she turned and followed her sister.

Saitou glared after her, thinking "Women these days were so shallow. They never married unless the man was above their station." Saitou was in their same class so was that why they looked over him? He was a better accomplished swordsman than any of that upper crust. Megumi was beautiful but had her head in her work all the time. But Kaoru…Kaoru wasn't as pretty as her older sister but she was highly skilled at swordsmanship. Saitou could connect to a girl like her. She would see reason in time. He would just have to wait.

* * *

A/n How is it so far? I had this chapter much longer but I feared it would have been much too long, so I cut it up just to be safe. This sets up the standard beginning to every Beauty and the Beast type story, so nothing very different.

Also, I'm struggling with the rating for this story. I think I might have to put it at M later, but I guess I'll change it when I feel I've reached that M rating, or if my reviewers clue me in lol. I also have a new poll in my profile that will help me with what I'm working on. It would be awesome if some of my readers would zip over there and spend a moment on the poll.

Thanks for reading everyone! Reviews are loved!...cookies for all the reviewers! ..:hands out cookies:..


	2. The Great Misfortune

A/n Hi everyone! I'm glad to see that this story has promise. I'm glad for all the positive reviews I received. Some people are excited about Saitou's character, and some are worried. In truth I'm not yet 100 percent sure where I'm going with him just yet. Ideas are always welcomed. I hope my readers will take the time to check out my other Kenshin-gumi tale…In Wolf's Clothing. An Aoshi/Misao fic. I will also be posting a second Ken/Kaoru fic in a few weeks. So keep an eye out for that as well ... hehe oklay enough of my shameless story plugging.

Disclaimer. I don't own Kenshin

* * *

"Really Kaoru, How do you expect to keep a husband if you can't even cook?" Megumi sighed as she scraped the scorched rice from the pot. Their father had only been gone for three days but already Kaoru was about ready to maul her sisters. Misao sat giggling at the table where her bowls of perfectly prepared miso soup sat waiting for them.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at her sister. "I like to think the man I would marry wouldn't care about my cooking."

"Right, right." Megumi waved her argument away. She had heard it many times before; the man Kaoru would marry would only care about her skills, not the skills she lacked.

"What about Saitou? He adores your swordsmanship?" Behind Kaoru, Misao made a face and pretended to gag.

"Yeah, and he adores everyone else. Especially those with a bit more money than he has." Kaoru's face scrunched up almost identical to the one Misao pulled.

"True, but really Kaoru no one is going to want a fighting instructor for a wife. Do you think a man is going to want to come home to a violent, sweaty, smelly woman who can't cook? Really Kaoru you should think about your future. Look at Misao, she gave up that ridiculous idea of becoming a ninja for a husband, she has her priorities straight." Megumi turned back to the stove to make some new rice.

Kaoru bit her bottom lip. Was she really smelly?

"Aww come on Megumi. Kaoru is different than I am. You can't expect her to give up something important to her just because I did. Would you give up medicine to get a husband?" Misao called from the table.

Megumi paused for a moment and returned to rinsing the rice. "No. If a man wants to marry me even though I'm a doctor then that would be nice. But I don't plan on getting married. My job as a doctor would be able to support me enough that I wouldn't have to worry about needing a man for income. People need doctors, they don't need sword instructors." She looked up at Kaoru as if she were doing her a favor by tell her this information. "An instructor isn't a very lucrative job; do you plan on living with Tou-san all your life?"

Kaoru felt her teeth digging painfully in her lip. "No," she started softly, "I plan on having my own dojo."

"And how do you plan to get the money and support needed for that if you don't have a man? Even though Saitou is a jerk you know he understands the drive of swordsmanship. You shouldn't be picky. He's your best bet for the life you want; but even he's going to want a wife who can cook." She caught Kaoru's eye. "Remember that."

Kaoru nodded silently and sat next to Misao; her eyes glued to the bowl of cooling miso. Misao patted her knee affectionately.

"Don't worry Kaoru…you don't really stink much."

… . .

Dr. Gensi hummed happily to himself as he navigated his horse through the thick forest. The troupe of men and empty carts carried on just as happily by his side. Gensi's koi were sold and everyone's pockets were a bit heavier with gold coins. One of the carts was heavy laden with bolts of silk, sacks of rice, caged chickens, and tucked safely away was a large black leather doctor bag already filled with various instruments. Wrapped in paper next to the doctor bag was Misao's blue and white wedding kimono. The silk was a milky white color with snow white cranes and a soft blue obi. It was by far the most beautiful kimono Dr. Gensai had ever seen.

But the old Doctor couldn't find anything for Kaoru. He searched and found many wonderful wooden bokkens, steel swords, as well as wonderful gi's and hakamas, but nothing he felt was worthy enough for his youngest child. Gensai's horse slowed as the old man thought deeply, the other men and the carts quickly passing him.

Perhaps he would take Kaoru to the city and have her pick out something she liked. She tried so hard, she deserved something wonderful. Yes, that was what he would do; he would take Kaoru to the city. Satisfied Dr. Gensai glanced upward and found himself riding alone, his horse moving at a leisurely, slow pace.

"Useless nag." He muttered as he yanked at the reins to pull the old horse away from some greens she was reaching for off the trail. "Hurry now, we have to catch up." He urged the horse forward and the creature moved at a brisk trot to catch up as if realizing she was being left behind. The forest was suddenly eerily quiet with nothing but the horse's clopping hooves to break the silence. Gensai looked forward, confused to see that the trail didn't seem to have many fresh tracks. He pushed the horse at a faster pace as the trail curved sharply, he was sure his group must be around the bend. But as they made their way around the curve, they didn't find the group of carts and men; instead the trail grew wide and lead right up to a massive estate. The horse slowed as it grew close to the front gate of the stone wall that bordered the estate.

The wood and stone wall stretched out on either side before him. How big was this place? Why was there such a large family estate out in the middle of the forest in the middle of nowhere? He had travelled here many times in his life and he didn't remember an estate out here. Dr. Gensai looked around one more time for his group, seeing no one, he got off his horse and walked up to the gate. Maybe whoever lived here could give him directions to the main road. Just as he reached up to knock on the gates, they swung wide open. It was almost as if a giant gust of wind pushed the gates open. The gates bounced loudly off the stone wall before coming to a rest. Their creaky hinges echoed in the suddenly still forest. Inside Gensai was surprised to see a vast and beautiful garden before him, as well as an equally beautiful home.

"Hello?" Dr. Gensai called. He waited for a moment but there was no answer. He ventured further past the large wooden gates. The home was very large. Enough to house multiple families. The Doctor slowly looked around the yard hoping to see someone; perhaps the ones who opened the gates…but there was no one. A small stream cut right across his path but a simple, low wooden bridge arced delicately over the water. The only sound was of the water cascading over the rocks. "Anyone here?" Dr. Gensai called again, but his eyes had already started to wander. A vast garden spread out before him and his feet moved him almost against his will.

Over the small bridge and past the first part of the home, Dr. Gensai found a rose garden with roses of colors he had never seen before: red, white, yellow, lavender, sky blue, green, orange and even black. Along the wall grew cherry trees, their branches were thick with delicate pink blossoms. "Um…Hello?" He called again. There had to be someone here, someone had to take care of such a beautiful place.

A scream from the middle of the garden made the poor doctor jump and whirl around.

A peacock. It's gem-like feathers shimmered in the afternoon sun. It had its tail feathers folded back and tucked away inches above the ground. It screamed again, most likely there were other birds wandering about the massive place. The elderly man watched the bird for a few moments before wandering into the center of the garden. He was now in the center of the estate and Dr. Gensai was greeted by a massive pond. The stream which had snaked through the whole garden emptied into the pond through a small cascade of rock. Koi fish the size of small cats and beauty that rivaled his own glided silently under the glass surface. The doctor spent a long moment gazing at the creatures, wondering if he could reproduce such beauty in his own fish once he returned home.

Turning Gensai surveyed the back of the estate. It was just as beautiful as the front. On his left, part of the house had been pulled away to show a large and beautiful Dojo. Curious Gensai approached the house. "Hello!" he called as he did so, not wanting to trespass. But there was still no answer. The doctor stepped closer and noticed the back of the dojo was lined with large mirrors. This was a grand place indeed... Could the Emperor himself afford so many huge reflecting glasses? Just who lived here? The old man was close enough now that he could reach out and run his hand on the smooth wood of the porch that lined the entire estate. The wood was hard and as smooth as polished stone. "Is there anyone home?" He called into the dojo. Just then Dr. Gensai spotted something glittering in the sun.

Whatever it was, was leaning up against the porch. The doctor took a step closer and found it to be a wooden sword. The upper and lower hilt was covered in tiny glittering gems and carved inlays of jade. The wood was a rich golden color. Entranced, the doctor picked up the sword and turned it in his hands, watching the stones come to life under the sun. The middle of the hilt was gilded with gold, worn silky smooth from use and veins of gold tangled between the gems. This was a beautiful and expertly made wood sword. Perfect for his Kaoru. This was something she could cherish for the rest of her life. The purse of gold in his pocket was heavy and Gensai approached the stone steps that lead up onto the porch and into the dojo.

"Hello? Is there anyone home? I wish to buy this sword from you!" The old man's brows knitted together. Surly there had to be someone living here. Why would they leave a grand house such as this open for strangers such as himself to wander into? Weren't there even servants to watch over the house? He kicked off his sandals and cautiously stepped into the dojo. The wood of the dojo was darker and polished so smooth his socks slid on the surface as if it were glass and he could see a faint reflection of himself in the golden wood. A door was open on the other side of the dojo, Gensai could see deeper into the estate as he approached the doorway. The hallway leading deeper into the house was dark, with only the sunlight from the dojo lighting the way before him.

"Anyone there?" He said in a softer voice. This place had an eerie feel about it all of a sudden. Gensai fought the feeling of wanting to curl into a ball. The day had been so warm but the house was cold despite one wall being pulled away to invite the sunlight in. He clutched the wooden sword to his chest as if it would protect him from the strange feeling.

A thought struck the old doctor. What if there was someone here, but they were hurt and could not respond to his calls? The whole family might be sick or otherwise incapacitated. As a doctor, he had to do something. His code as a doctor chased away all of his fears and doubts, letting him march forward into the house. "If there's anyone here and you can hear me, I'm letting myself in. I'm a doctor; you have no reason to be afraid of me." He turned the corner to the hallway and it opened up to a larger room, but there was even less light here and the doctor couldn't quite make out its contents. "If you need help, I'll help you-"

A pair of bight yellow eyes flashed mere inches from his face. Startled, Dr. Gensai gasped and took a step back. Something shoved him hard at his chest and the old man fell back. "Wait" He called to the owner of the eyes as he felt whoever it was advancing to him. "I'm looking for the owner of this place."

"I am the lord of this estate." a voice growled out. Gensai felt a pair of hands grip him by the front of his clothes and haul him back to his feet. "How dare you trespass, not only on my land but in my home!" The person roared. The old man suddenly felt himself flying as the owner threw him down the hallway. He landed in a crumpled heap back in the dojo. He hit his head on the hard smooth floor and had to squint in the sudden bright sunlight.

"Wait, I had been calling…" Gensai could just make out the form of a man standing in the shadow of the doorway.

"Why are you here?" The man barked.

"I took a wrong turn somewhere and got separated from my group. I though perhaps I could get directions from here."

The stranger's laugh was deep and rumbling. "I doubt that." he hissed.

"Why?" Gensai struggled to stand. It was then that the man advanced out of the shadows and into the light of the dojo. The man wasn't very tall, almost the same height as himself, his hair was blood red and long; it flared out wispy and wild like a lion's main. His eyes were narrow and hard amber, his mouth was a thin gash in his face. On his cheek was a scabbed and bleeding X shaped wound. He limped as he walked; nearly dragging his left foot for it was almost useless. His clothes were old, faded and torn. They were stiff with dried blood and Gensai could see between the rips of clothing, more bleeding and scabbed wounds. The old doctor couldn't get a better look, for the stranger flipped a torn hood over his head and his red hair covered much of his face.

"You have come to rob me." He said, coming to a stop two feet away from the old doctor.

Gensai balked at the idea despite his horror at the state of the man. "Why would you think that?"

The terrifying stranger jabbed a finger at him, "You have one of my prized swords. No doubt you ventured further to see what other nick-knacks you could snatch."

"N-no I want to buy this from you." Gensai had forgotten that he was clutching the sword in front of him. "That's why I came searching for you. No one answered my calls."

The red-headed stranger scoffed. "You couldn't afford something like that."

"No, I have gold, truly." Gensai argued, noticing the sword that bounced at his hip.

"Gold is useless here."

"What can I give you to let me have this sword?"

The stranger lashed out, caching Gensai by his free arm and twisting it painfully so that the old man was forced to double over. "What does an old man want with a wooden sword?" For his state, the man was strong.

"It's for one of my daughters…please." Gensai shouted, desperate to get away from the pain.

"Gold is useless, lives are not. If you want this sword so bad..." The man reached across and pulled his sword free of its sheath. "You can pay for it with your life."

Gensai's eyes grew wide and he dropped the sword. "Keep it then."

"No, it's too late now. You have insulted me by entering my home to rob me." He raised the sword; its sharp edge glittered in the sunlight.

"No, please, I wasn't going to rob you. What can I do to prove it?" The doctor closed his eyes but death never came. Slowly, the old man blinked upward at the strange man.

The demon looked thoughtful, the sword hovering just over his head. "You said you had daughters, how many?" the tips of four fangs peeked from between his lips as he talked.

"Three." Gensai's eyes were rooted to those fangs.

"You have been blessed. Hmm" he tossed Gensai to the ground again. A man with all daughters and no sons, was anything but blessed. He was teasing the old man. "I'll let you go and give you the sword, and you are to trade me one of your daughters."

The doctor climbed to his feet. "No, if you must take a life, take mine."

The red head scooped up the sword from where it was dropped and shoved it back into the old man's arms. "I'll give you three days to talk to your daughters and get any affairs in order, if one returns in your place, it must be of her own free will." he took the stuttering old man by the front of his clothes again and dragged him out of the dojo, pausing long enough for the man to slip on his sandals before shoving him down the stone steps. "Remember, you have three days. If you nor one of your daughters returns, I will hunt you down and kill not only you, but your whole family. One life, or all of them, it's up to you." He snarled

Gensai stood again, ignoring the various pains in his body. He looked down at the sword in his hand. Suddenly it didn't look as grand. "You will see me again; I won't let anyone take my place." The doctor turned and walked calmly to the front of the estate, aware that the man was following him. Every step, limp and dragging sounds made the old man want to run, but he kept calm and at a steady pace. When they reached the front and his horse came into view the red-head grabbed Gensai by the back of his clothes.

"Wait." He said, "You can't make it back to your home on that nag. She looks close to death."

Gensai looked and his horse seemed just as well as before. She was old but far from dying. "I don't understand." The doctor turned back to the man and looked at him square in the face just as a breeze tugged the curtain of hair from his face. Instantly the stranger slapped him with the back of his hand.

"Keep your eyes down." He snapped. "You will ride in my carriage."

"Carriage?" Dr. Gensai blinked the sting of the slap away and glanced upward at the sound of ringing chains and horseshoes. Two large black horses pulled a covered carriage large enough for four people. There was no driver in the top driver seat, the horses moved about on their own. Dr. Gensai felt the ground fall away beneath him as the stranger grabbed him by the back of his clothes once again. The carriage door flew open and Dr. Gensai was thrown in.

"I'll send the carriage to your home in three days to retrieve you or one of your daughters."

"Wait!" There was no driver, how were horses going to find his home? Gensai struggled in the small space to flip around, but when he did, the carriage door slammed closed and the carriage jerked forward. The poor man struggled to climb to his seat as the carriage rocked violently in a thunder of chains, wheels and hooves.

* * *

a/n Wow, we're moving right along now. This chapter is a bit shorter than what I like to post, but next chapters should be better. I had a little trouble with the battousai/demon/beast character. But I have a nice back story that I think will work rather well. We just have to get there hehe. Thanks for reading everyone! Please review! They are loved! (Ideas for Saitou would be welcomed)


	3. The Terms

A/n Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews for the last chapters. I got a few ideas for Saitou's character so hopefully I can figure something good out for the story. I apologize in advance for how short this chapter is. I've been busy with Endure and my other stories. I've been trying to keep updates coming in a timely manner by updating one of my stories once a week. It seems to be working well for me. I don't get writer's block as much because I switch stories so often. So I'm going to keep updating this way. Okay enough of my chatter and on to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin

* * *

"Kaoru! Come inside, it's getting dark, dinner is ready!" Megumi called out the window.

Kaoru waited outside, pacing in the yard by the gate. Megumi stepped out the door, wiping her hands with a small tea towel. "Come on Kaoru."

"Tou-san should be here." She called over her shoulder. His group of horses and men had arrived with their goods hours ago. They said that their father had fallen behind, but they don't think he was too far behind. Obviously, he had been a bit more behind then they thought. It was already starting to get late.

"He's just late Kaoru. Come on." Megumi insisted.

Sighing, Kaoru turned and walked back to the house. Weren't Megumi and Misao nervous at all? Or were they just excited that the mountain of bundles that were now sitting in the Dojo had something hidden just for them? Kaoru had just reached the door with Megumi when they both heard something strange. It sounded like the rumbling of thunder that grew louder and louder. Both girls turned and gazed down the dirt road. The thunder was now a rhythmic rumbling that caused the ground under them to vibrate.

"Hey you two, what is that?" Misao said as she rushed as fast as her kimono would let her. The middle child joined them just as a dark shape loomed out of the twilight.

"I don't know." Megumi said slowly as the ringing of chains joined the deep rumbling. The three of them couldn't make out the dark shape until it was almost upon them.

Snorting horses with thundering hooves and wheels and chains. "It's a carriage!" Kaoru called, darting back out into the yard.

"Kaoru wait!" Megumi lunged after Kaoru and Misao lifted the hem of her Kimono and followed.

The horses slowed and made a sharp right turn before stopping. The abruptness almost caused the carriage to flip on its side. It had just rocked back upon its four wheels when the carriage door popped open and a figure was flung out onto the street.

"Tou-san!" Kaoru reached the gate in time to see the door slam shut and the horses leap back into a thunderous gallop back the way they came. Kaoru all but ripped the gate from its hinges, her sisters close behind. They reached their father just as the old man was struggling to get to his feet. "Tou-san, are you alright?" Kaoru asked as she and her sisters reached out to help their father.

"Those animals are the devil's mounts." Gensai muttered, cursing under his breath as his daughters carried on franticly at his side. "Yes, yes children, I'm alright."

"What happened?" Megumi asked, eager to get their father inside so she could search for wounds and injuries. His face had bruising on one side.

"What was that? A carriage?" Misao asked.

"Hai, one from Hell." The old Doctor said as he shuffled on sore legs towards the house. Both Kaoru and Megumi helped to hold him up.

"What do you mean Tou-san?" Kaoru asked. "Who's carriage was that?"

Gensai waved his daughter's questions away. "I will answer all your questions in time; so for now let me rest my bones inside." The girls hurried their father inside, and he ignored their startled questions when they saw the bruises on his face and the limp when he walked.

Once inside, Kaoru helped remove his shoes and traveling over clothes. Megumi fussed about all the newly exposed blue-black markings on his body while Misao served him a bowl of hot broth to sip.

After the broth was finished and salve was rubbed into the bruises, the old man settled into the den. The girls rushed to pile a few cylinder shaped pillows to give their father as much comfort as they could. Then they settled eagerly, kneeling at his side. Misao handed Gensai his pipe before she took her spot by her sisters.

"Alright Tou-san." Megumi started. "What happened? Did you fall off your horse?" She folded her arms in front of herself, clearly a bit cross at the state of her father.

"No." Doctor Gnesai sighed as he puffed on his pipe. The sweet, aromatic smoke twirled about his head before drifting away. "But let's not talk about that right now." His mood shifting just slightly and a smile twitched at his lips. "I brought gifts for all of you." He could see that the girls where hardly satisfied and Megumi looked ready to argue. However, like all children, they perked up at the thought of gifts, even Megumi. He sent Kaoru off to the dojo to bring him certain paper wrapped packages.

He took the largest and heaviest one. "For my eldest." He said reverently as he handed Megumi her gift. Inside was a black leather bag and in the bag were brand new medical tools. Megumi gasped, her eyes shimmering more and more as she pulled the instruments out one at a time.

"Thank you Tou-san." She whispered. "I'll do many great things with these, I'll make you proud." She bowed low, almost touching her forehead to the ground.

The old man smiled, though it hurt his face to do so. "You already do, my child." He then took up a flat square paper-wrapped package and held it out to Misao. Misao took it in both hands and bowed her head low. "For my middle child." He said as she took it. "May she be beautiful." He whispered almost to himself as Misao tore at the paper and opened the wooden box. Inside was the most beautiful, brightly colored wedding Kimono the girls had ever seen. Misao took one look at the folded silk and burst into tears.

"Oh, Tou-san, it's wonderful." She sobbed.

"Misao-chan, you haven't even taken it out of the box." Kaoru said with a smile. Her eyes growing teary. She was happy for her sister.

"I don't have too…I already know…it's beautiful." Misao said in-between sobs. Finally the girl had calmed down enough to carefully unfold the garment, her crying growing as more and more of the painted and beaded silk was exposed.

Finally Misao had calmed and the kimono was folded and safely tucked back in its wooden box. There wasn't a third package but Kaoru sat quietly and eagerly at her father's side.

Gensai turned his loving eyes to her. "For my precious youngest. Finding a gift for you was difficult." He opened his mouth to say more but he shut it with a shake of his head and pulled something wrapped in cloth from his belt. Kaoru took it with both hands and bowed.

"Thank you Tou-san." She said as she un-wound the cloth, exposing the glittering hardwood sword. All three girls held their breath in a stunned silence as the lantern light made the gold glow with warmth and the many facets of the stones to sparkle.

"A sword." Megumi said. "That is the perfect gift for her, Tou-san." Though she hardly approved, she had hopped her father would have thought of something more appropriate for the young woman. Something to get her mind off swordsmanship.

But Dr. Gensai didn't hear Megumi, he was watching Kaoru closely. "Do you like it child?"

"Of course." Kaoru tried not to cry like her sisters had, but she was moved by the magnitude of the gift. Her eyes burned with tears regardless.

"How much did that thing cost?" Megumi asked, her lips pulled into her familiar frown.

"Megumi-chan, that's not polite." Misao hissed.

But their father took a deep breath and leveled his shoulders. "It cost me my life."

…. . . …

"It what?" Kaoru glanced at the sword in her hands then back to her father.

"I found that sword on an estate I stumbled upon when I became lost; offering to buy that sword was a grave mistake." Gensai said softly.

"Father, what are you talking about?" Megumi demanded.

"I insulted the lord of the estate somehow and he said that I could have the sword in exchange for my life. I have to return to him in three days." The old man said calmly and matter-of-fact. He glanced around as his three daughters watched him in stunned silence.

"Are you serious?" Megumi climbed to her feet. "If this is a joke Tou-san, it's a horrible one."

"No, no I'm being very serious. In the morning I need to tie up a few lose ends, and pay of all my debts. We're rich now so you can live in relative comfort by splitting the inheritance between the three of you." Again his daughters watched him with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"I don't want it then." Kaoru shoved the sword back to her father. "Take it back."

"I can't." Dr. Gensai's eyes suddenly turned sad. "I tried to give the sword back, but the damage had been done."

"Don't go back there." Misao pleaded, her sobs returning.

"I have to, Misao-chan. This creature knows where I live now, he told me that if I don't return in three days, he will come here and slaughter us all."

"We'll run away." Misao clutched at her father's clothes and the old man gently petted her hair.

"I cannot break my word, child." He glanced up at Kaoru. She looked ill and her hands gripped the sword as if she were trying to shatter the hard wood into splinters.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Kaoru said and she watched her knuckles turn white as her fingers clenched the sword.

Gensai looked at each of them for a moment. He would make this sacrifice to save one of his daughters. "No, there is nothing we can do. I have to go."

… . ...

It took hours before the girls finally calmed down enough to fall asleep. Misao wept so much that she made herself sick and Dr. Gensai made a draught of herbs and honey to make the girl drowsy enough for sleep to take hold. Now the house lay silent and shocked. Kaoru hardly slept, she only lay and gazed at the wall of her room from her sleeping mat. What was supposed to be a day of great joy, turned out to be one of despair. The cursed sword sat, leaning against the wall, it seemed to glitter and glow even in the darkness of her room. It was all because of the sword that her family had to suffer so, that her father had to die. For her stupid gift…Kaoru felt massive guilt. It didn't seem fair.

Why should her father have to suffer because of something that was her fault?

Sighing, Kaoru sat up from her bed roll and reached across the space to snatch the sword from where it rested. She ran her hands over the smooth gilded wooden hilt, tracing over the gems that blinked up at her as if life glowed within them. It was a wonderful sword, fit for a master, but it was not worth her father's life. Tears flowed unchecked to drip down her face. She didn't think she had any tears left to cry, but they dripped from her chin to her nose only to land on her lap and on the sword. She couldn't think of living her life without her father. How would her and her sisters survive? Who did she have to plead to, to beg to, to make her wake up from this nightmare?

Almost as if to answer her silent cries, a rumbling not unlike before slowly grew outside. Had this…creature her father told her about returned to find him? Maybe if she begged him he would have mercy. Jumping to her feet, she clutched the sword to her breast as she ran through the house, the rumbling growing louder and louder. It had to work, everyone had a price, she would do anything, give anything, if only to keep her father alive. She burst out the front door. She heard her father and Megumi call after her as they too bolted from their rooms. Kaoru kept her eyes on the front gate. It was not a carriage, but a rider-less horse thundering down the dirt path at a terrible speed.

Kaoru paused at the front gate, noticing that the morning sun was already starting to chase the stars from the night sky and turn the sky grey. Had that many hours past already? The black horse reared up in front of the gate and Kaoru jumped back, fearing the horse would kick the gate to splinters. A scroll was thrown at her feet and instantly the horse turned and bolted back the way it came. Kaoru scooped up the scroll and pulled it open.

_Two more sunrises before you or one of your daughters returns to me_.

Kaoru blinked and turned as her father ran up to her. "Child are you alright?" He took the scroll of paper from her. "What's this?" He read the paper and paled slightly in the very early morning light.

"I'm fine Tou-san." She watched her father talk softly to Megumi for a moment, her mind turning with thoughts. "Tou-san. The note said that you or one of your daughters has to return. You didn't say one of us could take your place."

Gensai turned to Kaoru, his face morphing into something hard. Megumi took the scroll and read it for herself before glancing back up at them. "Because one of my daughters will not take my place. I refuse to send one of you to your death."

"But Tou-san, how can you ask us to send you to your death?" Kaoru protested. Her father turned and stalked back into the house and Kaoru followed.

"I'm an old man, my children are grown and my life has been lived." He said in a harsh tone. He lit a lantern in the kitchen and stoked the glowing embers in the iron stove, adding a few pieces of wood to get the heat going again. He filled the tea pot and set it on the stove to heat.

"But you still have to train Megumi." Kaoru protested. "And what about Misao's wedding, you have to be there or it may not take place without an older male kin."

Gensai turned to his daughter as she sank to her knees and set the sword on the table. The gold and gems glowed in the lantern light. "What are you asking Kaoru-chan? That I send you to your death in place of me?"

"Yes Tou-san." Kaoru blurted. Did she really want to? She glanced at the sword then back to her father and then to Megumi sitting silently on the other side. It was because of her foolish wish that brought this curse on her father. It would ruin not only Megumi's dreams of becoming a doctor, but also Misao's wedding. The groom's family may refuse if there was no male kin to make the dowry. His sudden disappearance would raise questions and it would be suspicious to them. "It's my fault all this happened in the first place."

"Kaoru, it's not your fault I stumbled on a mad-man."

Kaoru glared down at the sword. "You never would have been in this circumstance if you didn't ask to by this sword if I hadn't asked for one. Megumi and Misao have so much going for them right now, and you must be here for it to happen. I…" Kaoru swallowed. "I have nothing; I want to be a teacher in swordsmanship. I don't want to be married or anything of the sort. Nothing that would better the world."

"No Kaoru. I will not send my child to her death."

"Tou-san you're not sending me to my death…I'm deciding to go in your place. This is my choice. No one is forcing me. I am damning myself to this fate, if you go, you will damn your three daughters. One or three Tou-san." Kaoru bit her bottom lip, hating how harsh she was sounding. Across the table Megumi sat in shocked silence, her lips slightly parted. Surely she had never seen her sister act in such a way to their father.

Gensai looked and felt as if he had aged a whole decade in the span of a few minutes. He slowly set the tea pot on the table. "I won't allow it..." He said slowly as he added the tea and carefully sat beside his daughter. "But…I know you won't listen to me." The old man lowered his eyes to the table then glancing up at his youngest child. "I won't send you to your death, but if you will send yourself to your death in my place, who am I to stop you." Tears welled up in his aged eyes.

"Oh Tou-san." Kaoru wrapped her arms around her father. "Please don't cry. This is what I want."

"You always think of your family." her father muttered against her hair.

* * *

A/n I always felt a little bad for the old man Gensai in this chapter. He really struggles in this chapter as does Kaoru. Thanks for reading! Reviews are loved!


	4. The Beast

A/n Hi everyone! Thanks for all the encouraging reviews. My other story, In Wolf's Clothing, doesn't seem to be doing very well. The last chapter only got 4 reviews, but those 4 reviews are all I need to keep writing. Anyway, I've been slacking in the writing department, but I hope your reviews will help spur me pon to keep working on this and my other Kenshin fics. I have so many started, and I can't wait to post them. Well I won't keep you much longer. On to the story.

I don't own Kenshin.

* * *

The next two days were a blur for Kaoru. She spent as much time as she could with Misao and Megumi. Though they were upset to the point of tears that their sister was leaving, they were obviously relieved that they would still have their father. She spent her days packing up her things, not to take them, for why would she need them if she was going to die; she did it to spare her family the grief of doing it themselves. The family spent every meal together at the table, recalling memories, laughing, and crying.

And as morning dawned on the third day, the terrible thundering of horse hooves returned.

The four family members were sitting around the table when the thundering started. They paused in their soft conversation, their tea cups rattling on the table. Kaoru saw the stricken look of fear flitter across all their faces and she quickly stood up. "Don't be afraid." She said as her sisters and father scrambled up to their feet.

"Kaoru-chan, I don't want you to go." Misao begged, tears filling her eyes instantly as she grabbed her younger sister.

"I know Misao-chan… it's okay." She pulled her sister into a hug and Megumi walked around the table to join them in the hug. As the sisters pulled away Kaoru turned to her father, who kept his tears at bay as he embraced his youngest daughter.

"Your sacrifice will not be forgotten by this family." he said with roughness in his voice.

Kaoru nodded silently, knowing she couldn't trust her voice if she spoke. She turned and walked from her childhood home, her family following close behind. The thundering hooves slowed and came to a stop as she reached the front doors. Outside, the sun was just peeking over the horizon, bathing the earth in golden light. But no amount of golden light could chase away the shadow hanging over the pair of black horses hitched to a dark wood carriage. The very same that her father had been delivered in three days ago.

Kaoru expected dread to wash over her, but all she felt was calm, peace. She had accepted her fate and she would leave with grace, if not for herself, then for her family.

"Kaoru-chan." Misao whimpered as the family gathered around her and hugged her tight.

"Don't be sad for me." She said to the group. "This is what I want." With one last hug she walked to the carriage waiting just outside the gate. Her family followed, gathering around the gate as she opened it and stepped into the road. Here she could see just how big the horses were. Massive black animals whose backs reached the top of her head. They tossed their heads, mouths chewing on the metal bits. They lifted their hooves impatiently as they danced in place. There was no driver in the seat but the carriage door popped open and swung wide as she approached it. There was no one inside.

Nervous, but refusing to break the mask of calm in front of her family, she turned to them one last time and gave them her sweetest smile. "I love you." She said to them as her sisters let the tears fall from their eyes. Her father struggled to stay composed for his daughters sakes. Taking a deep breath, Kaoru lifted the hem of her kimono and stepped onto the small metal and wood step and climbed into the carriage. The interior had two large bench seats, just big enough for four people. The seats were covered in dark leather and silk curtains covered the windows. As she settled in her seat, the door slowly closed and shut tight, again by invisible hands.

Kaoru pushed the silk curtains away from one window and stuck her head out to wave one last time at her family as the carriage slowly pulled away from their home. She waved until she could no longer see them and she then pulled her head and arm back inside the carriage and then…only then did she allow the tears to come. She wept freely, letting all the pain of leaving her family and all the fear of her impending death fall with the tears. For as the carriage picked up pace, she felt her eyes dry and numbness grow inside of her. Once again Kaoru was at peace with the situation.

The speed grew and grew until once again the thunderous pounding of hooves and wheels and rattling of chains surrounded her. The carriage rocked as they went over bumps and ruts. Kaoru pushed the curtain aside again, surprised to find that they had already left civilization, and were now tearing up the country road at their break neck speed. The sight of the land zipping by so fast made Kaoru's stomach queasy and she pulled her gaze away from the window. She glanced down to the item locked in one hand. The wooden sword that had caused so much mess. She didn't want it to stay with the family…She would return it to the evil person it belonged to. Even with its smooth wood and glittering gems, it wasn't so grand a sword, knowing the price that was on it…Knowing that it almost cost her the life of her father. It was such an ugly sword, the pain it caused to her family.

Minutes stretched into half an hour and then a full hour. Kaoru glanced out the window only because the horses had slowed to less insane speed. They were in the forest now; they had just turned at the fork in the path. She had a bit of an idea where she was but she wasn't too certain. The hour stretched into a second and Kaoru looked out the window again. She spotted a lake in the middle of the forest, the road wound beside the grassy clearing the lack sat on.

She didn't remember there ever being a lake. And as the lake went out of sight, the carriage took a right turn at yet another fork in the road, which was now more like a path, with grass growing in the center, where wheels could not crush it.

Two more hours past and Kaoru had absolutely no idea where they were. All familiar landmarks were gone. Even the mountain that always towered over the forest was gone. And then it loomed up out of the forest as if the trees gave way to reveal what they hid. A wood and stone wall jutted up from the forest floor. Even though she was seeing the place of her death, she couldn't help but be mesmerized by the sight. The gates swung open and Kaoru leaned further out the small window to the green expanse of the gardens inside. Cherry trees swayed gently in the wind, and weeping willows with whip-like branches so thick and long they dragged on the ground and you couldn't see through them.

The carriage came to an abrupt halt and Kaoru had to steady herself as she yanked her head back in. The carriage door swung open and the girl leaned forward and glanced out.

One of the horses gave a snort and Kaoru slowly climbed to her feet and stepped from the carriage. As soon as both her feet were on the ground the door slammed behind her and the horses took off on the smooth dirt path and disappeared behind a thick grove of trees. Kaoru turned to look at the estate and found that it was just as beautiful as her father had described. Lush green lawns, perfect pits of soft sand with labyrinth-like lines drawn perfectly. Delicate flowers, large and healthy bobbed in the soft breeze. It was a perfect, meticulously kept garden.

The weeping willows and their whip-like branches hung almost to the ground and swayed, as if they were trying to reach for her. The breeze tugged at her hair and ribbon and it carried the thick scent of flowers and cherry blossoms. Kaoru waited for a minute but no one came out. Not a person or the demon of a man her father had described. Slowly and cautiously Kaoru started forward.

She crossed the lush lawn, the rock gardens and crossed over the small arched bridges that spanned across a cheerful stream. Her sandaled feet crunched softly on the pebbled path to the home and suddenly two solid wooden doors swung wide, almost slamming into the wall. Kaoru's heart raced and she paused. She held her body stiff and motionless as she waited in mid step. Her father had told her he went around to the back of the house to a Dojo…not through the front door. But as she waited there appeared to be no one around.

Well someone had to open those doors. Right? Kaoru held her breath, waiting, listening. But there wasn't a sound other than the birdsong overhead and the buzzing of bees in the garden. She realized she was holding the wooden sword hard enough to make her fingers ache and she forced herself to relax. There was no other sign so Kaoru took another step, and then another. Still the area was silent and no one appeared. She reached the steps, taking each one slowly and she crossed through the doorway.

Inside the home was dark; all the windows had been shuttered, the paper screen doors covered with dark cloth. She respectfully kicked off her sandals before stepping on to the polished wooden floor of the household. As soon as she did, the large wooden doors behind her slammed shut causing Kaoru to jump and nearly drop her sword. Kaoru glared behind her.

"Tricks?" she said softly to no one she could see. "Spooks maybe." Kaoru wasn't one to believe in ghosts. But if this was the home of a demon…why not ghosts as well? The idea of other worldly spirits gave Kaoru goosebumps as she slowly made her way deeper into the home.

"Hello?" She called. She tried to make her voice loud, so that it would carry, but all she could muster was a strangled whisper. Her heart was hammering loud in her ears. There was a sound of a door sliding and Kaoru caught the movement from the corner of her eye.

She turned in time to see a paper screen door slide open down one hallway. A bit of light streamed in to fall onto the dark floor of the hall. Almost against her will Kaoru turned and slowly walked down the hall, passing a few other doors as she went. She stepped into the pool of sunlight and looked inside.

It was a room. A large room with shelves and tables here and there, all filled with vases of cut flowers and pots of bamboo. Fresh tatami mats lined the floor, framed ink paintings hung on the wall. Small bells chimed softly from where they hung at the open window.

Kaoru ventured further in and found that there was an actual platform bed, not a futon. The bed sat a few inches above the ground and was placed behind a shoji screen with ink black cranes flying across it. A half dozen pillows piled against the wall to form a headboard of sorts. It looked ridiculously comfortable and Kaoru couldn't help but wander over and run her hand across the cool, soft fabric of the blanket that sat atop it.

Kaoru glanced around, tucked behind the privacy of the shoji screen Kaoru sat on the bed and then carefully stretched back, she kept her feet on the floor, she fully intended to get off the bed, she just wanted to try it out. Oh, it was so comfortable and Kaoru's grip on the sword dropped for the first time and she stretched across the soft feather filled mattress. Her head rested on one of the bottom pillows and the aches of sitting in that carriage for so long started to ebb away.

… . . …

A noise jolted Kaoru and she jerked into a sitting position. The room was far darker than it was a moment before and a metal and glass lantern was flickering on a small table across from the bed.

Kami! Had she fallen asleep? Leaping to her feet she grabbed the wooden sword and stepped away from the shoji screen to find her window was still wide open but the sky and garden had turned a darker shade as the sun sank behind the mountains. Night was not too far away.

Kaoru's heart pounded loudly and she struggled to control her breathing as she slowly left the room. Would the owner be upset that she had fallen asleep instead of searching for him? Or that she had taken such liberties with a room that was obviously not meant for her? There was another noise, similar to the one that had woke her and a soft light danced across the hall.

"Hello?" She called out, her steps quickening as she followed the swaying light. Turning a corner she found herself in a large room with a dining table, pillows and plates of food set out. The light that had swayed in such a human manor was in the form of two lanterns set on opposite sides of the room, giving the room plenty of light to see by. To her left was a pair of screen doors that were open to reveal a kitchen. And directly in front of her were more screen doors, though Kaoru had no idea where they might lead to.

The scent of hot food filled her nose and her stomach gave a growl in answer. "Anyone here?" She took a step closer, a frown turning her mouth downward. "My father sent me…just as you wanted." She called out, though there wasn't a sound anywhere. With her stomach cramping with the want of food, Kaoru made up her mind. She kneeled down on the large cushions by the table and rested the wooden sword on the ground beside her. She was just about to reach out for a bowl of rice when the doors directly in front of her slammed open.

Startled, Kaoru jumped as a gust of cool wind blew into the room, causing the lantern light to dance violently before going out altogether. The room was blanketed in darkness. Only the weak grey light of twilight was left as the sun set; and it was leaving just enough light to see the shadow of a man standing before her. Unable to see his face because he had his back to what light there was left, Kaoru leapt to her feet. She clasped her hand in front of her and bowed, bending at the waist as low as she could.

"I'm Kaoru, I came in the place of my father." She said. The man stepped forward. His steps shuffled as if he were lame. Kaoru fought to keep her gaze on the floor as the man shuffled around the table to come to a stop next to her.

"You came of your own will?"

The sudden sound of his voice made Kaoru tremble, it was harsh, In-human. As if he was speaking and growling at the same time.

"Yes." She said, and she felt a lose lock of hair being pulled away from her face.

"And you know you are here to replace the death of your father?" he wheezed.

Kaoru squeezed her eyes shut and hoped that being in a bowing position hid the fact that her legs were shaking. "Yes." She whispered. She felt him back up a step, and suddenly air rushed into her lungs as if she had held her breath the whole time.

"Then serve me dinner. We must eat before this deed is to be carried out." He moved back to the other side of the table and sat with a surprising fluid grace.

Stunned, Kaoru only stood there for a moment before kneeling down as well. Just the feel of the Ki rolling off this creature of a man was enough to make Kaoru second guess his humanity. If he wanted to play with her a little before he killed her, then so be it. With a trembling hand she reached out and took up his plate and she was very proud of the fact that she was able to serve rice, hot vegetables and strips of fish without spilling a single drop. She set it back down and took up a large teapot and as gracefully as she could, poured tea into the small teacup.

Finished, she set the tea pot down and glanced up at him. Though all she saw was his shadow she could tell he had a mane of crazy untamed hair and two amber eyes that drilled into her.

Quickly she yanked her gaze away, feeling as though her heart had been squeezed to death. She was sure he could hear it pounding in her chest. Realizing he was not going to eat until she was ready Kaoru quickly served herself in the same fashion, slowing only to pour her tea, lest she splash it over the sides of her small cup.

The shadowed man started eating then and Kaoru felt her bones go limp in her body and she almost sagged against the table. She had felt those glowing inhuman eyes boring holes into her the whole time.

"You brought the wooden sword?" the man asked suddenly.

Kaoru sat up, her hand going down to the wooden weapon at her side. She picked it up and held it out to him with both hands, careful not to look at those swirling amber eyes.

"It won't buy you your life or freedom." He said, not making any move to take the sword.

"It would do no good staying with my family, for it would only bring them pain from the memory." She glanced at him. He seemed to be studying the weapon and all its glittering gems.

"I don't want it…it's a worthless trinket anyway." He waved it away.

Anger surged into Kaoru and horrified, she heard herself blurt. "Obviously not worthless enough that you make a man pay for it with his own life." For one terrible moment Kaoru thought he might lunge at her from across the table. She felt his Ki flare and she braced herself for an attack, verbal or physical. But it never came.

He only leveled his glowing eyes at her. "Once it was worth a great deal to me. A trade is a trade, it is no longer mine to treasure. Your soul is now what I find of great worth." He said in a steady, almost amused tone.

Kaoru had no idea what she should say to something like that. She set the sword back down at her side and as her host returned to his meal, so did Kaoru. The rice was perfectly fluffy, the vegetables cooked yet still crisp and flavorful, and the fish was fresh and tender, the sauces thick and salty-sweet. It was the most perfect meal Kaoru had ever eaten, but she hardly tasted a bite. Her thoughts were on her upcoming death. She should be thankful that she was getting such a wonderful last meal, but Kaoru couldn't bring herself to enjoy it.

Finally, her host stood and Kaoru saw that his plate was hardly touched while hers was mostly empty. Puzzled, she almost looked up in question before remembering those glowing eyes and she quickly changed her mind.

"Come." He said before turning and heading out the sliding door onto the porch that wrapped around the kitchen and dining area. Kaoru quickly got to her feet and slowly followed him until she had no choice but to stand next to him. Being this close to him confirmed that he was indeed hardly any taller than her. Yet his ki was so large, so strong, that he felt as tall and as intimidating as a mountain. "Walk ahead of me." He said simply.

Kaoru had no choice but to walk down the steps without her sandals and stepped into the garden. She heard him follow; his steps were almost silent except his limp gave him away. Kaoru walked past the perfectly manicured lawn, crossed a small bridge that arched over a stream and found herself knee-high in a patch of wildflowers. Fireflies lazily bobbed and danced around them. Here he stopped and Kaoru paused.

The sound of metal against metal is unquestionably distinct. The hair stood on the back of Kaoru's neck and goosebumpes raced down her spine. She didn't dare turn around as he freed his sword from its sheath. Kaoru nearly yelped when she felt the point of the weapon press against the small of her back.

"Kneel." He said

Kaoru instantly fell to her knees, they were about to give out anyway. She thought of anything but her death. She tried to picture her father and sisters happy back home and how she was doing this for them. She could feel the creature as he walked around to her side and Kaoru bowed forward slightly, dropping her shoulders so that if he was going to cut her head off, at least he would have a clear target.

The cold steel of the sword touched her cheek and she flinched slightly as the flat metal forced her to turn her face away. Then the sword point moved under her chin and she found herself forced to look up at her executioner. All she could see was his shadow against the moonlight behind him. His eyes were glowing so bright, Kaoru had to look away from the sight of them.

He raised his sword then, the sharp edge glittered in the blue-white moonlight and Kaoru squeezed her eyes shut, her stomach clenching and she thought she would be sick as her death was about to come. But nothing happened...she wasn't sick and her death did not come.

Kaoru was afraid to let go of the breath she was holding but she allowed herself to open her eyes just slightly. She could see the form of the monster with his sword hanging at his side. Kaoru's breath came out slow as she risked a glance upward. He had turned away; she could only see part of his profile.

"I believe, I won't kill you tonight." with a quick motion his sword vanished back into its sheath and he walked past her. "Maybe tomorrow." he said and continued back the way he came and disappeared into the house.

* * *

a/n Well, Kaoru and the beast of a man finally meet. Of course she had no idea who he is or even what he looks like. He didn't kill her now, but he did say maybe tomorrow… lets see just how good that goes. Thanks for reading everyone! Reviews are loved!


	5. The Question

A/n Hi everyone! Wow I got some threats for the last chapter. But I totally deserved all of it. I'm always leaving cliffhangers. Mwhahah! Well here's the promised update. I'll Leave you to it now. Happy reading!

I don't own Kenshin.

* * *

Kaoru kneeled there gasping for much needed air, her eyes wide and unmoving. Her hands resting on her knees suddenly clenched the fabric of her clothes and she set her teeth together as she gave a slight snarl. How could he do this! She was tormented by the idea of her death all day...only to make her wait another whole day? Perhaps he had planned this all along. Maybe he took pleasure in her torment. Whatever it was, it was in his right to do so. This was her payment for sparing the life of her father. It was worth it.

"It's worth it." She repeated to herself as she struggled to get to her feet. Her legs trembled so much she had to take a few moments to herself to calm down enough for her legs to support her weight. As she turned back to the house she was upset as Kaoru realized tears had blurred her vision and she had to blink to clear them away. The tears dripped, caressing her cheeks just slightly before falling to the ground. Unsure what she should do now, Kaoru made her way back to the house and up the steps into the kitchen. There the table they were eating at minutes ago was cleared of their plates.

Kaoru swayed on her feet as she stood there, all her energy had drained out of her after facing the moment of her death. Even after such a long nap...she needed to rest. Almost as soon as the thought crossed her mind, a soft glowing light appeared in the dark hallway. Making her way in a daze, Kaoru was not at all surprised to see the soft light coming from the room she had napped in. Kaoru couldn't help but wonder what her family was doing right now. Did they think she was dead now? Where they mourning her? Kaoru hoped they were not. She didn't want her father to be distressed. Kaoru wondered if she had put her father's mind at peace with the idea of her death. She suddenly wished she had done more for her family before she left. She had been given another day of life...what she wouldn't give to have spent this day with her family.

She shut the paper screen door behind her and struggled to get out of her clothes. She gave up the weak struggle as her clothes appeared to slip off her body of their own accord. She ignored the invisible hands that slipped the garments from her body and she collapsed on the platform bed and fell back to rest against the pillows. She had no strength to dress in nightclothes, nor did she even care. She curled up under the blanket in her under clothes and chest bindings. She didn't even care when the lantern beside her bed went out.

… . . …

The sound of bird songs and the wind chime in her window slowly dragged Kaoru out of her sleep. She blinked, her blue eyes sliding over to the open window and the golden light streaming in from it. Kaoru normally loved mornings. But not this morning. This morning was the start of a new day here in this place…living on borrowed time it seemed. But as much as she wanted to, Kaoru could not pout in bed all day and feel sorry for herself. It went against her grain. So she threw back the covers and got out of bed. She was surprised to find her clothes were missing, and in their place was a bathrobe, and two towels. She scooped them up and slowly made her way to the screen door.

It slid open.

Startled, Kaoru jumped back a half step, but there was nothing, no servants nor the master of the house. Kaoru stepped to the doorway and poked her head out. The hallway was empty and sunlight was streaming in from various open windows. A large screen door just off the kitchen slid open. Light poured in and Kaoru stepped towards it. Once out on the covered patio, Kaoru could see smoke and steam rising from a small building she had not noticed before. It was set a little away from the rest of the house and a large pile of firewood was set against one wall.

The Bathhouse.

With a smile, Kaoru found her sandals and slipped them on before making her way to the small building. Inside it had a separate room for changing and there Kaoru found a fresh new Kimono of the palest blue. Quickly Kaoru removed her undergarments and her chest bindings and slid open the door to the second room. Inside it was hot and steaming, a large tub of water sat waiting for her. Knowing that the strange beast of a man would most likely not show himself and she would be alone all day like yesterday, Kaoru took her time with her bath. She sat on a small stool and took up the wooden bucket sitting next to the tub. She pulled out the steaming warm water and upended the bucket over her head. The hot water poured down, slushing off her body and draining at a small metal drain set just under the stool she was sitting on.

"Huh." Kaoru grunted softly in surprise. This was a nice bathhouse. Small soap pucks sat in a basket on a small table nearby and Kaoru fished out one that smelled of peaches, another like roses and another still that smelled of white plum. But Kaoru found a lovely lavender soap and used it to wash her hair and body. She rinsed, dumping another bucket of hot water from the tub over her head and once every trace of soap was gone, Kaoru allowed herself to sit in the tub. The water was hot, almost too hot for her to stand. She inched slowly lower and lower until her whole body was covered in the steaming clear water. With a sigh she leaned back and gazed up at the wooden ceiling.

Her thoughts instantly went to the night before and the monster of a man that had spared her life for one more day. She was both grateful and upset. She was so prepared for death that it was a shock that it did not come. She had one more day to enjoy the sun, the grass, birds...food, a hot bath.

Kaoru took a deep breath and dunked her head under the hot water and she kept it there for as long as she could. Under the water she could hear the small fire crackling under the tub that was heating the water. Her eyes snapped open and she lifted her face above the water just enough to take and breath.

Who was this man? Why did he live out in the middle of the forest? How come no one knew about him? And why didn't he kill her right away?

Out of the bath and dry. Kaoru dressed in clean undergarments and bindings. Her blue Kimono had bamboo designs growing from her hem to hip. The matching bamboo green obi completed the dress. She found a brush with her new things and quickly got to work on her hair. Brushing every snag from it and then trying it back with a green ribbon. She found that all her dirty clothes had vanished, all but her sandals, which she slipped one before leaving the hot, humid bath house.

She spent her whole morning outside. she smelled every rose she could find in the rose garden, ran her hands across the thick carpet of grass and ran through the field of wildflowers she had almost lost her life in the night before. The large peacocks spread their tail feathers in an amazing display that Kaoru stood and watched in silence. She sat beside the small stream fed pond and dipped her hands in the cool water and watched the beautiful koi snap at bugs landing on the surface.

She found a tray of food for her lunch sitting on a small table that had been set outside and Kaoru gladly enjoyed eating in the sunlight.

She was going to enjoy her extra day of life as much as she could.

Kaoru allowed herself to think of her father and what her sister's wedding was going to be like. But she only allowed herself to think nice, positive things. Anything negative was banished to the back of her mind. She didn't want to be sad this day as she had been yesterday. She wandered about the house. Most of it was blocked off. Locked, or filled with so many wooden crates full of things that she had no hope of stepping foot in the room. She found the dojo her father had walked into and the amazing collection of various swords and other weapons on the walls.

Her glittering sword was resting on its very own rack on the wall by the door. It glinted at her as she stepped in, as if welcoming her back to where it had all happened. Kaoru quickly turned on her heal and marched away before tears could come.

But finally the sun was setting and Kaoru found herself seated at the table with dinner spread out in front of her. She was more at peace than she had been the day before, but that didn't stop her heart from pounding when the door slid open again and the lantern light went out just as before. Kaoru forced herself to look up. The shadow of the man stood in the doorway just as before, his acid yellow eyes glaring down at her. Kaoru quickly turned away and without being told, went to work serving him and pouring his tea. She served herself once he sat and in silence Kaoru ate rice, vegetables and beef.

"You had a good day." The man said suddenly.

Kaoru was caught off guard and she quickly chewed and swallowed her food before answering.

"I did."

"You spent most of it outside."

"Yes." Kaoru kept her eyes glued to her plate. Her hands started to tremble but she clasped them together.

"I was watching you." He said somewhat unnecessarily.

"Oh?" Words stuck in her throat. What was he trying to get at? Was he just trying to make small talk or was it some sort of test? "I hope I didn't do anything that didn't agree with you." Her head bowed lower in apology.

"No." He said simply. And he went back to his meal.

Kaoru sat for a few moments longer, trying to process what had been said between them. Even though the food was wonderful, Kaoru suddenly couldn't eat another bite. She waited and waited until finally the man was finished and he stood. Kaoru scrambled to her feet and he turned to the door and waited for Kaoru to follow him.

There it was; that same cold feeling of dread started to wash over her. She was walking to her death. Again she stepped beside the man and continued bare foot across the garden. His ki pushed against her, much stronger than it had the night before. And she heard the rasp of metal just as they reached the field of wildflowers. The fireflies bobbed gently away from them as they entered.

"Kneel" He commanded and Kaoru fell to her knees once again. Leaning forward, dropping her shoulders and waited for the killing blow. She didn't close her eyes this time, nor did she look anywhere but the ground in front of her. A moment past, then another… and another. Kaoru could see the tip of the sword just inches from her face and he used the flat of the blade to once again turn her face up to the moonlight. She glanced up at him, his shadow of a body with glowing eyes.

"I don't think I will kill you this night." He said finally, slowly, as if unsure himself.

Stunned Kaoru could only stay in that strange kneeling position with her face upturned to his. "W-why?"

His hard eyes locked onto her gaze. "Do you wish to die?" He rasped.

"No, but I don't want to think that each day is my last and dread the coming of each night." She said truthfully. The blade fell from her face but she kept looking up at him.

"I will not kill you. I will keep you here as a companion."

Kaoru's mouth dropped. She wasn't going to die? Her breath escaped her in a giant whoosh and her whole body sagged with relief.

"You will never leave…understood." He snapped harshly.

"Y-yes."

"And you will call me either Battousai or Himura-Sama…understood?"

"Yes…," She picked the normal of the two, "…Himura-Sama."

He gave a curt nod and started to shuffle away. Kaoru quickly got to her feet. "Wait! Himura-Sama."

He froze and turned to look at her. At that angle she could see him in the moonlight. He looked to have scars or cuts about his face, but he features were sharp and yet delicate. A slightly narrowing of his eyes was all the warning she hand before the back of his hand lashed out across her cheek. Stunned, Kaoru could only catch her balance, her hand going to the sting on her cheek.

"You must never look at me…understood!" He was shouting now. "Never look at me, if you do, then I will kill you!"

His sudden turn into this raging monster forced Kaoru into the submissive act of bowing low once again. "F-forgive me Himura-Sama…I didn't know."

That seemed to douse the fire at once. His smothering Ki died away and he backed down. "No, you didn't know. " He seemed to want to say more, but after a few silent false starts, he turned on his heal and marched back into the building.

Kaoru fell to her knees and then over onto her side and curled up into a ball, hidden in the thick growth of wildflowers. She sobbed, not because of the slap, but because she would live and yet never leave.

… . . …

The thunder returned. Old man Gensai knew what it was the moment he jerked awake. It was the middle of the night, but he and his two daughters rushed outside to see the black rider-less horse return once again. He took his children in his arms, as if to protect them from being dragged away if this strange spirit was a threat to them. But something large fell from the horse, as if thrown. It hit the ground with a solid thud and instantly the horse gave a snort and turned to rip down the road as fast as it had come. The sound of its hooves had long died away before Gensai dared to move.

"Stay here." He commanded his daughters as he took a few careful steps. The object was large, rectangular and covered in a cloth bag. He crouched down and untied the drawstring and pulled the bag open and found a gilded wood and iron chest inside.

Megumi and Misao shot each other a look before slowly inching forward.

"Be still!" Gensai snapped over his shoulder. He was not yet sure if this thing was safe? It was obviously from the monster…was it Kaoru's remains? Had he cremated her? The case was too large to hold simply ashes. His fingers moved slowly, his hands shook as he unblocked the belts that held the lid down and slowly he lifted the curved lid to find it was full of coin, gold and silver, gems and various other precious jewelry.

"Kami." Megumi whispered as she and Misao stepped up behind Gensai and gazed into the golden and glittering splendor. "There's enough here to keep us well for a long time." Her mouth open, Misao was a mirror of her.

Then in an instant it was gone as Gensai slammed the lid back down. "Its blood money." He growled out. He took the chest by the handles and stood. He turned around and shoved it into Megumi's arms. "This monster gave payment for your sister…this is your sister's blood money." He looked his girls in the eyes. "I'll have nothing to do with it." He said as he stiffly stepped around his daughter and walked back into his home. The girls watched him, his movements were slow, painful, his head hung and his shoulders drooped. He was a man broken at the loss of his youngest child.

… . . …

The days past slowly for Kaoru alone in the large dojo. Her days were spent wandering the grounds, and her evening's spent eating dinner with her master. They spent their time together in silence, and in darkness. Not another word was said between them and Kaoru didn't mind that. But after a while, she grew restless of the silence.

One night Kaoru set her chopsticks down in the middle of the meal and gazed across the table and the dark shadow that was her master. "How long have you been here?" she reached for her cup of hot tea, lowing her gaze as she did so.

Himura-Sama was silent for only a heartbeat. "Years." He said simply. There was silence again but he was the one to break it this time. "Too many years to count. I've lost track of how many times the winter snow has come."

It was the longest burst of conversation he had offered since she had arrived. His voice was rough, hard and clipped, yet his gentle tone eased the harshness of it.

Kaoru sipped her tea, trying to create an air of ease, as if her heart didn't shudder at his company. She set her cup down. "So, you don't know how old you are?" she felt his icy gaze the moment the words left her mouth.

"No I don't." he said.

Kaoru felt the air rush from her lungs; she didn't even know it had caught in her throat.

"How old are you Kaoru-san?"

"Um…seventeen." She took up her chopsticks again.

"I remember being seventeen." He said in a thoughtful tone. His glowing eyes closed for a moment.

Kaoru quickly ate, trying to stay relaxed as she looked down at her plate. She didn't want the conversation to stop though the sound of his voice made her skin prickle and crawl. It was far better than sitting in silence like before. "Those must have been good times?" She offered as she took up her chopsticks once again and picked up a tender slice of beef. She glanced up as she took the bite. He had locked his intense yellow eyes on her. She could see them glowing from the shadow that was his body. He didn't seem to mind her looking at him when they were in the darkness of the room. There was only a tiny hint of light from a small lantern around the corner in the kitchen.

A long moment stretched. Kaoru had already chewed and swallowed her bite and was reaching for more when he finally spoke.

"There were no good times." He growled. "When I was seventeen a war was starting to break out."

"I don't remember a war; my father never spoke of a war." Kaoru was intrigued even though she knew she was questioning him. Not wanting him to think she was calling him a liar, she quickly added," Did you come from someplace far away? A different country?"

There was a low animal-like growl and he shot back his small cup of sake that he sometimes had during dinner. "Not very far from here."

Kaoru quickly moved to refill his sake. That didn't answer her question. She had no idea where she was. All she knew was that she was in some random forest. At least she was in the same country, that much she did know. She could only figure that this demon was very old, and this war long gone from memories. But she didn't want to question him anymore tonight. She fell into a silence and they quickly finished their meal. Now that she didn't have to worry about her death coming at the end of her dinner, Kaoru was able to really enjoy the amazing food.

"Kaoru-san?" The Battousai nailed her down with his yellow eyes once again.

"Yes Himura-Sama?"

"Will you marry me?"

a/n OMGOMGOMG! (Uses a pot for a helmet and dives to hide under my desk) What's Kaoru gonna do now! Thanks for reading! Reviews are loved (though feared at this moment)

P.s. Shameless plug: I've posted a new Kenshin-gumi tales story. The Deep Sea Love. It's Ken/Kaoru I hope to see my reviewers there!


	6. The Walk

A/n Hello everyone! Many thanks to all my readers and lots of hugs to my reviewers. So I heard about Kenshin getting reanimated. Their animating a story from the manga that they left out. I wonder if they will use the same voice actors, being that Kenshin was animated fifteen years ago. Well, I'm just excited to see how it will turn out. I know the soundtrack is being released on the 27th of this month (July) and that they are reanimating the OVA's and they will come out sometime in September (I think it was) and I guess the animation will be an on-going project.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin.

* * *

Kaoru froze with her tea cup halfway to her mouth. Her lips were slightly parted and eyes open wide like an animal that had just spotted a predator. "I…I beg your pardon Himura-sama?" She couldn't help but stare up at him.

"Will you marry me?" he asked again, his tone never changing. He had an air as if he was asking her what she was going to do tomorrow, but there was just a touch, a slight hint of desperation that Kaoru was only just able to catch.

Kaoru's heart stuttered almost to a stop. What was she supposed to say? Would he kill her if she said no? It was as if he had heard her fears because he quickly added.

"Answer truthfully." He demanded. "For I will know if you are honest of not." His tone was firm, but not unkind.

Kaoru had no choice then. "No, Battousai…no." She held her breath but her master only closed his glowing eyes and nodded his head. But she held her breath and waited until he stood from the table. Kaoru bowed her head to him as he left the dining room. Kaoru downed her tea and set the cup down on the table. Her body was shaking and the cup rattled as she set it down. She covered her mouth with both hands as her heart finally decided to come back to life.

She looked around the dark dining room. She could hear his soft shuffling steps as he moved further and further away. She was alone; her answer didn't bring her demise. Anger filled the void as fear drained away. What was he thinking asking her a question like that? What did he think her answer would be? Kaoru jumped from the table and rushed to her room. Would she marry him? That demon? First he wanted to kill her now he wanted to marry her? Kaoru slid the wood and paper door securely behind her as she turned to the soft glowing light of the lanterns in her room. Her anger faded fast though, and she was left wondering and somewhat sad for the Battousai.

She wondered what suddenly changed? She was to be a sacrifice… Kaoru glanced down at herself. She wasn't an overly attractive woman. She was not dainty or graceful; she liked practicing her sword fighting until she was sweaty and exhausted. Why would he want to marry her when it seemed he had the full power to have whatever woman he wanted? Perhaps he didn't really have the power. Kaoru didn't know and she didn't want to dwell on the thought any longer. She clasped her hands together to keep them from trembling, but she realized her whole body was trembling. She had never been proposed to before. Saitou didn't count because he was a jerk. But Battousai was an evil demon but there had been something authentic about his proposal. It hurt to refuse…she wondered if it hurt to hear her refuse? Of course above all Kaoru wondered why the hell she cared.

Shaken and confused Kaoru could think of nothing to do but follow her Master's idea and call it a night.

… . . …

He watched her…from behind the wooden slats that covered the window. The day was early, the sky dark and cloudy. The air was breezy, quiet holding on to the soft whispering promise of a storm. Yet the girl wandered about his property, ignoring the heavy clouds overhead. Yellow eyes narrowed and he turned his head away from the sight.

She was beautiful. Innocent. Young. Everything he was not. What a fool he had made of himself the night before asking her for her hand. What was he thinking? He wasn't. The words were out before he could stop them, and once they were out he couldn't take them back and he had to follow through. He wanted more time to pass before asking; now he feared he ruined it all.

Pain lanced from all directions in his body as he shuffled to the large wooden doors and slowly slid them open. Not all the way. No. Just a little, so he could watch her. She was in a lavender Kimono, the color delicate like her skin. Her ebony hair was held back with a thick and long ribbon that trailed down her back along with her hair to mingle with the dark locks. She turned, and presented him with her profile as she looked up at the dark, looming sky. Large eyes with dark lashes, eyes as blue as the clearest water. Her neck was a pale column, smooth like white marble. Lips, pink like wildflowers and often abused with her passing emotions. Pressed, bit, and chewed. He could tell her thoughts by how she mistreated her lips. He was fascinated with her every move, he could smell her everywhere. Socked feet padding across the wood of the house shattered the silence that had settled over the dojo for so long. He would often be startled by the sound of her moving about the home. It aggravated him almost as much as he was thankful. He hated her and loved her more and more as the days went by. Days that seemed to go by in a mingled, blur, now moved agonizing slow as they revolved around her. When she woke, when she was in the dojo, when she bathed and when she would eat.

And here he was, watching her on a walk of his grounds. She kept to the well groomed lawn, but knew that it would only be a matter of time when she would venture off into the imposing looking thick forest of trees in the back of his property. He was not worried. The same wall that blocked off the front and side of his property also wrapped around the back. She would not wander away, nor would beasts be a danger to her. She was curious, and he wondered when she would take those first steps into the shadows of the trees.

The wind picked up then, a strong gust that took both woman and demon by surprise. It was thick with the smell of rain in the distance and they both knew it would only be a matter of time before the moisture would reach them. The wind continued, it pulled at her hair and molded her kimono to her body. But she was stubborn, and continued her walk, bending ever so often to caress the bunches of wildflowers.

… . . …

Goosebumps crawled up Kaoru's arms and down to her legs as the sudden wind brought a chill. But the scent of rain was fresh and the break from the heat of the sun was too much to keep Kaoru inside. She refused to go inside, just yet. Her hair tangled in the wind, eyes watered but it was worth it. She took a deep breath and wandered about the gardens. She kept close to the dojo so she could dart to safety if the clouds opened up.

"Beautiful." Said a voice at her ear.

Kaoru gasped and jerked up and away. Startled, she looked at the owner of the voice and found her Master standing before her. She couldn't really tell much about him because the heavy cloak he wore obscured his body shape. The deep hood hid his face in shadow. Yet Kaoru remembered and she instantly looked away once she realized it was him.

"I-I beg your pardon?" Kaoru stammered as she struggled to calm herself. She had yet to see the Battousai after she had refused his proposal and she was not at all expecting to see him out in the daylight. His head turned and one sleeved arm pointed with a clawed finger. Kaoru followed the direction.

"Isn't he beautiful?" He said, his tone a rumble in his chest, yet gentle, like the night before.

Kaoru spotted the subject. A peacock, his tail feathers fanned out for all to see. At the moment he was trying his best to catch the eye of a drab, brown peahen. Iridescent blue and green feathers shimmered even in the light of the overcast day. Like a hundred shimmering eyes in black, purple, blue, green and gold the feathers trembled as he gave his tail the slightest of shakes. She didn't know if she was as taken by the beauty of the animal or was afraid of the beast standing beside her.

"Yes." She finally answered. "He's very beautiful." A moment passed that they stood together in silence watching the male. Finally the peahen glanced back and started to wander away. Defeated, the peacock seemed to deflate, puffed feathers relaxed and his tail feathers lowered and close tightly.

"Even the most beautiful are shunned sometimes." He said, his tone never changing.

Kaoru wanted to look at him. To see the face of the creature who now owned her. But even if she did dare a look, he was covered head to toe in his cloak. He would only be upset with her.

"It's a pleasant day…a walk?...Before the rain."

He was trying so hard, she couldn't deny him. She turned her head slightly in his direction. She lowered her eyes to her feet and gave him a slight smile. "I would like that." They turned and Kaoru fell in step beside him. Though he walked slowly, his limps were obvious. She wondered what was wrong, was he deformed? An old injury? A new injury? Her father had said he looked covered in wounds. She suddenly wondered if he was in any sort of pain. She wanted to let him know that they didn't have to walk if it hurt him. But she didn't know how to politely bring up the subject. Finally she decided that he was fine if he was the one who asked for the walk.

"You're being quiet." He said suddenly.

Kaoru paused a half step. "What would you like me to talk of Himura-Sama?"

"You haven't entertained before?" he sounded surprised. "You are of age that most young women are educated in hosting."

He wasn't meaning to sound condescending but Kaoru felt shame settle heavy on her shoulders. "I studied swordsmanship more than I did tea ceremonies." She confessed. The hood of his cloak turned in her direction, but she couldn't really see into the dark shadow.

"I'm surprised." He sounded genuine. "That was almost unheard of in my day." He added.

In his day? He didn't sound very old. "Well, my oldest sister took over the role of woman-of-the-house when my mother died long ago. My other older sister and I were left to do what we wanted. I wanted to teach swordsmanship…she wanted to be a ninja." There was a dry hacking sound and it took Kaoru a moment to figure out her Master was snickering.

"A ninja? Really?" he sounded surprisingly amused.

"Yes, really. She was getting rather good at it."

"I've been around ninjas, some were friends, most wanted to kill me." He said matter-of-fact.

Kaoru didn't know what to say to that, so she held her tongue.

"So what changed her mind…your sister?" He gently pushed.

"She met a man, fell in love, gave up her teaching to learn the skills she would need as a housewife." Kaoru said with a sigh. "I was upset with her."

"For giving up the idea of being a ninja?"

She shook her head as a gust of wind blew. "No, well…in a way yes. I was upset that she let go of her dream for this man. If his man was truly worthy, he wouldn't have cared if she were a ninja." She glanced over at him, keeping her eyes on the swishing folds of his cloak. "But then I met this man and it was easy to see that he didn't care what Misao did…he loved her. Misao's dream had changed, I realized. This was her choice, she didn't change because he wanted her to." She was rattling on, Kaoru realized. It was the most amount of conversation they had since she arrived.

"But you would never change." Battousai stated. "Any man who would have you would have a swordswoman for a wife."

Kaoru looked at the path ahead of her. The memory of his proposal rushing forward. "Yes." She said slowly, unsure.

"I know because I can feel that warrior spirit in you, that I do."

"You do?" She jerked her head around, wanting to hear more from him, but remembered almost at once his rule and she caught herself just as she was about to focus on his shadowed face. She glanced away but didn't turn her head away. "Um…really?"

"It's strong in you." He said. He seemed not to mind her lapse in protocol. "I would nurture that spirit, let it grow." His voice lifted, as if he felt interest in something after a life of drab emotions. It took Kaoru all she had to not gaze over at him.

"I will teach you."

Kaoru could see him nod from the corner of her vision as she turned, her eyes locking on the brown buttons on his chest.

"Teach me?"

"Yes, I will continue your swordsmanship lessons."

He didn't even ask, but he was her master after all and Kaoru really had no say. She didn't know how she felt about it. A part of her was excited, yet another part of her didn't want to spend anymore time with him that she had to, as horrible as it sounded. "Are you any good at swordsmanship?" she asked.

For one second he seemed to grow before her very eyes, as if he was lifting his shoulders up and back. "I was known as Battousai, the Manslayer." But then the effect was gone, and he seemed to shrink back down to himself. "I've killed many." He added in a softer tone. Regret? "I will not teach you everything…but you will learn enough."

… . . …

Thunder rumbled and Kaoru opened her eyes. She held her breath. What was that sound?

The rain had come, and Kaoru and her master had a quiet, pleasant meal before heading off to bed. But now something seemed amiss. There was a flash of light from her window and again thunder rumbled low yet loud. No, that was not the sound she heard.

How long had she been asleep? She didn't know. Sitting up in her bed, Kaoru listened to the sound of the rain pattering on the clay roof tiles above. In the distance there was more thunder. She held her breath as a low rumbling was heard again. This was not thunder. Moving away the covers Kaoru stood and used the flash from the lightning outside to light her way to her door. Slowly, silently she slid the door open. She wore a night robe now, it was white and wrapped and tied tight around her body. Yet it didn't stop the chill that suddenly came over her. There was nothing but darkness to greet her in the hallway and she silently stepped from her room.

There was a sound of rustling to her left and Kaoru's head snapped in that direction, but there was nothing down there but darkness. To her right there was a tiny bit of lantern light from the kitchen; but the sounds were coming from deeper in the estate.

She wouldn't have been so curious except that it was the first time she had ever heard such noise. Whatever invisible hands that did everything for her and her master moved with no sound whatsoever. Her feet carried her into the darkness. Her fingertips out at her sides, running along the walls to guild her. She turned a corner, and a flash of lightning spilling from another room lit up a statue.

Kaoru came up short and swallowed the gasp that was about to spill out. Stupid girl. She had wandered up and down the halls of this place for over a week already. She should know it was there.

But everything was different in the darkness. A darkness with strange noises. Further she went, past boarded up windows and broken doors. Her fingers brushed against deep gouges in the wood of the walls, as if some large animal had scratched at them. She knew where she was now. A broken down, messy part of the home near the dojo where her father first met her Master. She didn't like being here. Besides, she couldn't here anymore noises.

Kaoru was about to turn around when an arm wrapped around her middle. Kaoru shrieked and she felt herself dragged against a hard body. "Himura-sama!" She cried, hands going to the arm that held her. A second hand gripped her wrist and held her tightly.

"It's me." Said a voice, low and hot in her ear. She could feel his lips brushing against her skin.

"Himura-sama?" she asked weakly, shaken from the fright.

"Yes." He said. His lips still against her ear. "What are you doing?" He asked in a forceful but not unkind tone.

"I heard strange noises, they woke me…I wanted to investigate." She said truthfully. Her free hand raised in front of her and felt the hallway wall just inches from her a moment before her master pressed her against it. She nearly sagged against it.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you." He said, holding her still between his body and the wall while she composed herself.

He was breathing heavy, Kaoru could feel his breath on her neck, could feel his chest rising and falling. "Are you aright Himura-sama?" she asked, her free hand drifting back. She came in contact with the bare skin of his side and he gave a grunt at her touch and he pulled away from her and yanked her away from the wall. Spun in the darkness, Kaoru was instantly disoriented. She gazed off into the darkness, hands out. "Himura-sama?"

"I'm fine." He finally said somewhere to her front and right. Kaoru turned her eyes in his direction even though she couldn't see more than her hand in front of her face. A flash of lightning in front them illuminated his silhouette. He wore no clothes was the waist up, and his hair was a main, wild and of a strange color. That was all she could see in the nanosecond the flash was upon them. His eyes. They nearly glowed now. She could see the yellow in them, even in the darkness. She swallowed fear that threatened to bubble up.

"Go back to bed. Do not worry. You are safe here." He said.

"But-"

"To bed!" He roared.

Kaoru jumped and turned on her heel and bolted into the darkness. She made it back to her somewhat illuminated hallway and returned to her room and swiftly slide shut the door. She crawled back into bed and didn't even bother to get under the covers. She didn't think sleep would come. Not with her heart hammering so hard, or the memory of how hot his bare skin felt when she had touched him. But suddenly and without warning, sleep was upon her.

… . . …

Kaoru's eyes popped open and they were instantly assaulted by bright golden light of morning as it streamed in through her window. With a groan Kaoru shut her eyes and climbed out of bed. She found a bathrobe and clean towels. It was bath day again. Kaoru stretched and reached for her things when she froze.

A look of horror crossed her face and she jerked her hands away from the towel and held her left hand up. Her palm was stained with blood!

Quickly she flexed her hand. Some of the dried blood cracked but other than that she saw nothing that would cause such bleeding, this was not her blood. Suddenly the memory of what happened that night flooded to the front of her mind. It seemed like a distant memory, a blurry dream, but it did happen. This was the hand she had reached back and touched her Master with. Could this be his blood? Kaoru remembered getting out of bed because of strange noises…what were those noises? The blood drained from Kaoru's face, she could feel her skin grow chill yet clammy. Had her Master killed something? Someone? She remembered him grabbing her, pressing up against her.

With panicked movements Kaoru stripped out of her white night robes and flipped it around. There on her back, where she had been pressed against him was a strange pattern of blood. A large splotch was on her side where she hand reached back to touch him. There were also long stains of blood that went from one side of her robe to the other, random spots here and there, lots of smudging from struggling against him.

What in the world had happened?

* * *

A/n Oh dear, I would of freaked out if I was Kaoru. Himura-sama seems to be opening up little by little. Kaoru's the kind of girl that will do that to you lol. Well I hope everyone had a happy fourth of July. I know I did. Thanks for reading everyone! Reviews are loved.


	7. The Strangers

a/n Hello my most wonderful reviewers. I know I've been quiet, updating wise, with all of my stories. I think I'm suffering from some sort of tendonitis. And it's really uncomfortable for me to do almost anything with my right arm. Typing included. I'm still writing, just very little as the pain only allows me to type for fifteen minutes or so before I have to stop and let my arm rest. I have a few chapters ready in my other stories, and will slowly be posting them as I get to them.

Anyways! On to the story!

Disclaimer, I do not own Kenshin.

PG-13 for a bit of violence and blood.

* * *

Kaoru bathed in the bathhouse, questions churning in her mind. Where had all that blood come from? Did she want to know? Should she even ask? What her master did was his business, but if he was hurt? Kaoru wasn't sure what she should do.

She was surprised to find not a clean Kimono waiting for her, but a training gi and hakama. Pleasantly surprised, Kaoru dressed and made her way back to the house. Large doors had been pushed open and Kaoru could see right into the dojo. It was just as her father had described. Kaoru glanced around as she drew closer. She kicked off her sandals as she walked up the steps to the covered porch and then onto the smooth wood of the dojo. There were mirrors, racks of weapons…and her master.

"Himura-Sama." She said as soon as she saw him and she folded herself into a low bow. She raised up, but kept her eyes downcast. He was in the same cloak, the hood pulled up so that she could not see his face.

"Here." He grunted and something was flying through the air.

Kaoru reached up and caught the wooden training sword. It was heavier than a wooden bokken, polished smooth, and its dark wood shiny. She glanced up at him and bit at her lower lip. Should she bring up the night before?

"This will be your first lesson, that it will." He said, turning away and carefully picking a sword for himself.

Guess not. Kaoru watched his careful movements. A hand reached for a sword, a read sword. Long nails, stained a rusty brown and a two deep scratches marred the discolored skin of his hand. Kaoru quickly looked away before he caught her watching him too closely. He turned back to her.

"We'll start with the basics. Until I can see what level of swordsmanship you have." He said matter-of-fact. "Battojutsu."

Kaoru blinked. "I know Battojusu. But I need a read sword to do it properly."

"Hardly." Was all he said as he held his sword to his side and fell into stance. Instantly he went from limping, nearly harmless looking figure to one of death.

Kaoru took a step back, but she only had enough time to put half her foot down. He lunged, unsheathing his sword with such speed that Kaoru couldn't see the movement at all. A gust of wind hit her and a few threads from the shoulder of her gi popped. He took a step with his other foot, bringing his other hand forward as his sword fell back. Kaoru shut her eyes, seeing the sheath of the sword coming at her and knowing she would never be able to move away in time.

But nothing happened. Kaoru opened to eyes to find the sheath only a hair's breadth from her cheek.

Himura-Sama instantly fell back, sheathing the sword.

"W-what was that?" Kaoru had hardly seen the moves at all.

"Double Battoujutsu." Was all he said as he set the sword back on the wall. "Mimic my motions for Battoujutsu. Then you will get a real sword." He said, turning to sink into the shadows to watch her.

Kaoru swallowed and fell into stance. It had been awhile since she practiced such a move. It was basic, but her Master made it look like an art form. He had perfected it in every way. A battoujutsu no one could doge and if by some miracle they did…he had the double battoujutsu to fall back on. Kaoru checked her stance, held her wooden sword as if it were in a sheath at her side and drew it across her body as he had done so as she lunged forward.

"Again!" He barked.

Kaoru repeated the move.

"Again! Faster!"

"Again! Watch your stance."

"Don't get sloppy, do it again!"

He never got angry, but kept the same firm tone and never gave Kaoru an inch to slack off. After what felt like fifty swings and countless corrections later; Kaoru thought for sure her arms were going to fall off. It wasn't hard to swing a sword, but it was hard to swing a sword in such perfect control as he demanded. Himura-sama must have noticed that she was slowing down, he ended the lesson.

"You are not swinging a stick Kaoru-san." He said as he firmly took the wooden sword from her hands and set it back on the wall. "Perfect, precise control." He enunciated.

"Yes Himura-Sama." Kaoru said as she struggled for breath. She bowed her head.

This seemed enough for him. "Enough for today. I don't want to wear you out. Clean the dojo." He turned and vanished in the shadows of the hall leading into the house.

Clean the dojo? Kaoru glanced around. She had only practiced for maybe a half hour; she was only just starting to sweat. The dojo was immaculate. She didn't argue though, he was the master after all and cleaning the dojo could be part of her training. Kaoru was not surprised to find a small bucket of water and a soft cloth waiting for her in the doorway of the dojo.

Kaoru ran up and down the dojo, bent over double, wiping the dojo down with the damp cloth. The floor was just as clean and shiny as when she started. But it only took a moment and Kaoru didn't mind. Once done, she stood and placed one hand on the small of her back and leaned back slightly to stretch the muscles there. With a sigh she tossed the cloth back into the bucket of water. She wasn't sure what it was going to be like being Himura-sama's student, but she loved sword fighting, and her Master had obvious skills. If he was willing to teach her, then Kaoru could count herself more than lucky.

… . . …

The day was hot and muggy, the wet season was well underway it seemed. A week had passed since that first day of lessons. Himura-sama was just as strict a week later, as he had been on that first day. Her arms ached from endless swings that never seemed good enough for her master. But finally he seemed satisfied with her draw, and was willing to advance. The day was still early yet the heat was oppressive. Kaoru sat at the table in the dining room and gazed down at her breakfast. Her arms hurt so much she didn't want to move them to eat. With a sigh she slowly reached across the table and took up a bowl of bright strawberries and her glass of juice and stood from the table.

It was nicer outside; at least there would be a breeze. Kaoru sat out on the porch, set her bowl and glass down and took the fan from the folds of her pale pink kimono. The painted paper unfurled with an explosion of cherry blossoms. Kaoru smiled as she gently fanned her face. Himura-sama had gifted her the fan the day before. He seemed almost shy, mumbling as he held the fan out to her. Kaoru took it in both hands, bowing her head over the gift in thanks. He waved her gracious thanks away, but he sounded pleased.

Kaoru leaned against the thick wooden pillar and gazed across the garden and she bit down into a tart strawberry. Across the pebbled pathway, Kaoru could see the limping figure of her master making his way to the bathhouse. A frown found her face as she took a sip of her juice. He had to be hot under that thick cloak with the hood always drawn around his face so. She had been here almost two whole weeks now, didn't he feel comfortable letting the hood down, just a little…at least in respite of the hot weather?

Was he truly a beast as her father had said? She had seen the claws, flashing glowing eyes, discolored skin on his hands…perhaps it was true. Maybe he had some kind of disease? Must not be too catching, for he never kept his distance when jerking her in the right position in her lessons. And he always took his bath after her, which was strange for the master of the house to do. After his bath, he would want to start today's lesson. She was pleased to have the distraction though. She could only explore the gardens so many times before it got boring.

She was debating whether or not to get up and change into her training gi or to sit in the shade and finish what breakfast her appetite would allow when Kaoru suddenly heard a noise that was so strange and out of place, she froze, her strawberry at her lips and strained to listen. It was a slight banging noise, a creak of wood. What on earth?

"I'm telling you, there has to be someone here." Said a voice on the other side of the Dojo.

People! Kaoru jerked up, her master said nothing about other people here.

"We'll just see where we are, maybe take a look around, seems a grand place to be out in the middle of damn nowhere." Said the same voice.

They were lost, Kaoru realized. What should she do? Should she alert her Master? But he was in the middle of his bath. Would he greet them the same way he had greeted her father? Unsure Kaoru jumped up, upsetting her bowl of berries and hurried down the steps and into her sandals before racing as fast as her Kimono would let her to the front side of the estate. When she rounded the corner, she came to a sudden stop. In the center of the path two men stood with mouths open as they looked around. One was tall and lean, the other a bit shorter and well built. They must be travelers Kaoru figured, as they were dirty and had large packs strapped to their backs. The tall one spotted Kaoru and gave his companion a slap on the shoulder, the shorter man turned surprised to see her.

Kaoru slowed to a walk and the men turned off the path to meet her. She smiled softly and bowed low. She was unsure what she was expected to do with visitors. But it didn't hurt to be polite. "Welcome." She said. The looked up in time to see the two share a sidelong glance at each other. Kaoru instantly was on guard.

"My friend and I thought we'd shave a week off our travels by cutting though this forest, we've been lost all day." He thumbed over his shoulder to his friend who nodded. "Where are we?" he looked at the grand front doors of the dojo.

Kaoru politely bowed her head, her hands clasped before her. "This is the home of my master. Himura-Sama."

"May we speak with him?" The man seemed intent on watching the pattern of branches painted on her Kimono. His eyes crawled from hem to her hip where the white and pink striped Obi was wrapped tightly about her middle.

Kaoru fought to keep from snapping at him to staring. This wasn't her home, and she didn't want to anger Himura-sama by being rude to guests. She had no way of knowing who was important to her master or not. Being that these men seemed to have never seen the dojo, Kaoru doubted Himura-sama knew of them. But it was still better to be safe than sorry, so she let him rake her with his eyes as much as he wanted. "I'm sorry." She said. "But he is busy at the moment having his bath. We can wait for him inside if you wish."

"Yes." The taller one said. "It's damned hot out today."

The smaller one nodded; apparently he was the leader of the duo. "Yes, that would be fine."

Kaoru bowed her head and turned back onto the path to the large front doors. They didn't swing open as they had when she arrived, in fact it was a struggle to open them, as if someone on the other side was trying to pull them closed. But Kaoru was able to pull the door open.

Seeing her struggle for those few moments, the shorter man said; "Are there no other servants here to help you? This is such a large estate."

Invisible hands? Kaoru couldn't say that. "Just my master and myself." At once Kaoru wanted to slap herself. What a stupid and foolish thing to say in front of stranger. Looking over as she welcomed them in and seeing a second sidelong glance only confirmed her thoughts. She was a stupid girl. "If you would wait right here, I'll go make us some tea and I'll fetch my master." She didn't wait for an answer and she quickly turned and rushed down the hall to the kitchen.

She took a deep breath once she was there. She had never played hostess before, as she had told Himura-sama, she wasn't sure of what to do or how to act. Even less sure of the rules Himura-sama would have on hosting strangers. She willed her hands to not shake as she set the water on for the tea, she reached for the teacups but hands grabbed at her obi and she felt herself yanked backwards.

Kaoru let out a yelp of surprise, seeing the faces of the two men, the smaller one with the back of her obi still in his fists. She filled her lungs, ready to scream for her master when the taller one stepped forward and slapped her across the face. The force was such that Kaoru lost her breath and white spots danced in front of her. She staggered and would have fallen if the smaller man was not holding on to her obi. Though he was the smaller of the two, the man was still a head taller than Kaoru, and he must have weighed at least twice as much from the hard muscles of his body. He jerked her along with him as she tried to blink back the spots in her vision and regain the voice that had been knocked from her. They were out of the kitchen and back into the hall. A strip of cloth was tied about her mouth, gagging her.

"I'll tie her up, let's take her to the forest and leave her. Then well come back to deal with her master." The smaller one said as he took her by both hands and pulled them behind her back. "There must be a fortune here, just from what we've seen so far." He said, waving his hand at the rugs and statues.

"We're gonna keep her right?" the taller man asked.

"Course, she'll need a new master once we rid her of her old one. Won't you sweetheart?" he jerked at the tie over her mouth and yanked her head closer to his. Kaoru growled, eyes narrowing. She pivoted on her heal and stomped on the top of his foot. Roaring a curse he shoved Kaoru away. She found her footing only to lose it again at the top of the front steps. She had no idea she was that close to them. Down she fell, jabbing her knee on the middle step and imbedding the small white pebbles of the path in her palms as she reached out to break her fall.

Damn kimono she thought as she struggled to get back to her feet. But she only had the time to take two steps before the men caught her again. They grabbed for her arms, but she fought them, twisting and pulling. She threw her head forward and used her captured hand to rip the gag from her mouth she then bit down on whoever held that same hand.

"Bitch!" it was the taller man and Kaoru felt a blow to the same side of her face as before, not a slap this time, but a fist. Kaoru tripped, dragging the pair of struggling men down with her. Her head was ringing, her vision blurred and spinning, but she didn't stop fighting. They held her, grabbed at her. Somewhere she could hear the ripping of fabric and the soft pressure of her obi wrap disappeared and she felt her Kimono slipping open.

Then suddenly there was a hiss as one of the men sucked in a breath, the three of them froze. There was the sound of walking and Kaoru struggled to look around the massive body before her. Then in a flash the men abandoned her and were gone. The world spun again and Kaoru found herself lying in the grass with the yards of fabric from her obi wrapped around her legs. One sleeve of her Kimono was torn, and the garment hung loose, exposing bare skin. The steps were growing closer and she found herself staring at a pair of sandaled feet. Her gaze traveled upward, up legs clad in hakama pants, a sword in its sheath held in one clawed hand. A flash of naked skin from the hips upward was all she saw before a cloak moved to block her view. The image was blurry to Kaoru, who couldn't help but see two fuzzy images of everything. But she knew the sound of a sword being drawn and she looked up further to see a flash of damp hair the color of fresh blood and eyes glowing and golden in the shadow of the hood.

"Look away." The images said. And in that gentle yet firm tone that startled Kaoru into realizing it was in fact her master she was gazing at like a fool.

At once she swung her eyes away, only to make the world tip violently. She failed out, her hands digging into the ground, feeling as if she would be flung out into the sky if she didn't hold on.

"Hold still." He demanded in a softer tone as she felt his hand on the top of her head, tipping her to the side, then the sudden shock of cold metal as he slid his sword between her neck and the gag that she had pulled from her mouth that had wrapped around her throat. The fabric fell away, cut easily by the razor edge of the sword.

"H-Himura-sama?" What could she say? Every apology that came to her felt woefully insufficient. He kneeled and bent over her body. She could smell the scent of sandalwood soap on him, at the metallic tang of blood. Her legs were released from the tangle her obi had created and he climbed back to his feet and started to walk away. She noticed almost at once how his limp disappeared, he moved with the fluid smoothness of a predator.

"Get inside." He called over his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" she called after him and she wrapped her kimono tightly around her and struggled to stand.

He turned, and she caught sight of his glowing yellow eyes.

"To kill them."

… . . …

Rage.

Rage the likes he hadn't felt in years. He almost forgot the feel of ager so great his body threatened to explode. He kept his body still as he cut the offending gag from Kaoru's throat, he kept his hands steady as he untied her from her bonds, but now that he was out under her blue gaze, it was all he could do to hold his body together. He picked up the trail with ease, in their rush, they didn't bother to hide their tracks, and they were already lost to begin with.

Though pain was radiating from every part of his body, he forced himself to move silently and swiftly. Already he could feel their ki and smell them. He moved, jumping, running from one tree to the next.

There they were.

They stopped running, but moved quickly. Seeing the men brought the shock of what he saw back to his mind.

Delicate silk struggling, torn, removed. Glimpses of pale skin not meant for unworthy eyes, not even his own. Her frightened eyes, unfocused in disorientation. And hurt.

The greatest insult to him. It took all he had not to bellow out his wrath. The red marking on her gentle face, at once he wanted to remove it, but knew he could not. She would suffer the pain. And for that they would suffer.

One was dragging behind; his heavy pack weighed him down. He knew this, for as he looked over his shoulder, flashing the white's of his frightened eyes, he shrugged his shoulders dropping the pack. It helped, but not enough.

With a growl and sword raised, the demon jumped, closing the distance between them. He brought his sword across his body, catching the male across the back. Metal cut through flesh, through the bones of ribs and spine. The male cried out, hands reaching back, but he was already dying. There was no reason to give him anymore attention.

As he dashed after the second man, pain blossomed from his back. He stumbled as the bones in his spine radiated such pain that for a moment his legs wouldn't work. The demon dug his sword into the forest ground and leaned on it. Yellow eyes scanned the forest, finding the shorter man vanishing in the maze of trees, but he would not get away.

Legs steady, he yanked his sword from the earth and was off again, somewhat slower this time as his legs refused to move the way he wanted them to. But he ate up the ground because all he could see was his Kaoru struggling, abused, being taken from him. And no one took anything from him, ever. He didn't know what had changed or when, but if the men had come to take his treasures, he wouldn't have cared. But no, they went after the one thing that was worth more than even his very life. And for that, death was the only punishment.

He was close now; he could feel the panic in the man ahead of him. The erratic way he scrambled over the forest. His sword flashed, catching the man across the wrist.

Both man and demon screamed as blood fell from them. The man stumbled and the demon reached out and caught him by his ruined wrist and gave a hard yank, causing him to rotate and he hit the forest floor on his back. At once the demon took his sword in both hands, planted his foot on the chest of the intruder and plunged the sword point into his throat and into the forest floor on the other side. The man tried to gasp, reached for the sword, but had no strength to remove it, blood welled up in his mouth and in and instant he was gone.

The demon staggered back, coughing on the blood that threatened to flow into his lungs, more and more until he feared he would finally bleed to death, but he didn't….he never did. No matter how many wounds reflected back to him, how many death blows marked his body, he would never bleed out. But he would feel the pain, the weakness, but never die.

With his revenge finished, the demon made the slow walk back. His legs still wouldn't listen to him, and he cleaned his sword on his cloak, sheathed it and used it as a walking cane. His hand went to the wound on his neck. The injury was already healing, but the splash of blood was still sticky on his skin. He would need to take another bath. But what he wanted most was to see Kaoru…to know she was safe, to show her that he would keep her and protect her. The fresh wave of new pain made him grit his teeth.

What seemed like moments later he was back at the large gates of his estate. He paused; turning to push the gate closed and secured it.

"Himura-sama!" he heard Kaoru call behind him from the steps of the dojo. His hood was in place and he slipped his bloodied hand under the cover of his cloak. He turned at the sound of her running steps. She was in her gi now, wooden sword clutched tightly in her hand. She had been ready for their return. Her eyes, though adverted obediently, showed fear and worry. "Are you alright? Are they gone?"

He leaned heavily on his sword, his eyes under the cover of shadow took in the sight of her. "They are gone." He said. Her head snapped up, eyes still lowered but the shock on her face was obvious. He cursed himself, the wound on his throat may be closed, but the trauma would remain for a while. His voice was raw, raspy, like the growling voice of an animal. He tried to ignore the burning in his throat. "Are you hurt?" he asked, unable to stop his hand from reaching out to touch the red mark on her face which was already starting to turn an ugly blueish-purple.

… . . …

He was being gentle with her, but that didn't distract Kaoru from the flash of rust red. Blood. "You're hurt!" she cried, snatching his hand at the arm before he could yank away from her. He tried though, but he didn't pull hard.

"It's nothing." He snapped. She thought he would be upset, pull away, but he didn't.

"Don't lie." She snapped back, eyes narrowed. "I see how you're leaning on your sword even though you think I don't notice. You've been hurt. Let me help." She reached out, stepped closer. His ki washed over her as she invaded his space, one hand holding his arm tightly while the other reached for his body. As soon as her fingertips pushed past the folds of the cloak and brushed against heated skin, he dropped his sword and pushed her back.

"Stay away." He rasped, a growl issuing from his throat.

Kaoru stumbled but caught her balance quickly and turned back, blue eyes blazing. "Stop being stubborn, I'm going to help you and I don't care if you like it or not." She was breathing hard and she tried to control it. A week ago she was sure he would have lopped her head off for talking to him so, but now, she could see him watching her from the shadow of his hood. Eyes wide, surprised, glowing a dark, warm amber. Her eyes dropped and she lifted her hand. "Come on, it's too hot to stand out here all day."

His head tipped slightly as he looked down at her offered hand. Then, with a struggling sigh, he bent, retrieved his sword to took her hand, grabbing it harshly to show he was not happy.

But Kaoru only smiled sweetly and led her master back to their home.

… . . …

He seemed more comfortable within the darkness the kitchen seemed to offer. Windows and doors were closed tightly to block the light. And though the room became stuffy and warm, her master refused treatment until all light had been blocked. Tiny beans of golden sun filtered in from a crack in the shuttered here and there. It wasn't much, but just enough to see by.

With much arguing from her, and violent, threatening curses from him, Kaoru was able to slowly pull away the cloak that covered the naked half of his body. He wouldn't let her remove it from his shoulders, but the fact that she could pull it away was a small enough victory for Kaoru. She kneeled beside him and took his arm and rested it on the kitchen table. He huffed, agitated, But Kaoru ignored him. With clean water and a cloth, Kaoru washed the blood away, stunned to see very little in the way of a wound. She thought for sure there would be at least a gash, but it was just a scratch. "Huh?" she swallowed all her questions and fished cleaning the blood from his hand and wrist. She ignored the sharp claw-like nails that jutted out from his fingertips. She did notices though that his skin seemed mottled, rough as if with very dry, discolored skin. She chose to ignore this as well.

Then, with that finished, Kaoru inched closer. Her master leaned away just slight, growing as she pressed closer to his left side. She took the heavy cloth of his cloak and pulled it up and over the other shoulder. Kaoru would have gasped if the shock didn't close her throat. Even in the dim room, Kaoru could see the darkness of blood, so much of it running up his spine and across his side.

"Himura-sama." She nearly whimpered, tears springing to her eyes.

"Don't weep in front of me woman." He growled.

Kaoru tried to swallow the sob that rose; she quickly scrubbed the moisture from her eyes.

"I figure you would be happy." Glowing acid yellow eyes turned to her.

"H-Happy?" Kaoru's temper rose but she bit down on her bottom lip and counted to ten before settling back down. "Why would I be happy, Battousai-san?" she said in a clipped voice. She turned to reach for the pink stained bowl of water.

"That I'm wounded, if I should die you could return to your fami-"

"You won't die! Shut up, don't talk that way!" she slammed the bowl down.

He recoiled, as if her wrath burned and frightened him. But his narrowing eyes showed that he was anything but. He regarded her for a long moment, while she struggled to keep her eyes averted, yet still project her anger.

He laughed.

Kaoru huffed. At least his laugh sounded a little more normal, not a hacking, raspy noise. It sounded nice. Kaoru's anger collapsed at once and she was left trembling.

"Battousai-san?" He repeated, the master turning to look back at her.

Kaoru blushed slightly. She turned to repeatedly dip and ring out the cloth to clean it of blood as a way to keep from looking at him. "I've been able to tell the difference." She said simply.

"The difference? Explain." When he saw her hesitate he added. "Please?'

Kaoru ground her teeth together. How could she deny him now? "When you're mean, scary…with bright yellow eyes, I know it's Battousai-san. Someone I know, but don't see very often, like an old friend."

He was silent. "And when you call me Himura-sama?"

"You're nicer, kinder, with warm amber eyes." She said softly, turning back to the wound. She set the warm cloth on his skin and he instantly stiffened up and hissed but didn't move away or tell her to stop. "I would not be glad to see you hurt." She said when the silence started to stretch. "I don't like to see people hurt, and I'm upset because the only reason you're hurt is because of me."

"Because of those men, not you, Kaoru." He corrected.

"Still." Kaoru muttered and they fell silent again. She could not tell how deep the wound on his back was in the darkened room, but at least it was clean now. She noticed the wound on his neck. It was small in comparison with the last wound. But its location was alarming. But Himura-sama wouldn't let her scoot any closer than she already was. He already had an arm out to constantly stop her from getting too close a look. With a stubborn frown, Kaoru accepted that a dab from the wash cloth nearly arm's length away was as good as it was going to get. She quickly stole a look up at him; his hair blocked most of his profile. "Thank you, for helping me." She said suddenly.

He turned his head to her, just slightly, his gaze lowered. "You're welcome."

* * *

A/N Aww…leave it on a warm note there. Scary moment for Kaoru finding out other people can wander into the estate. And a scary moment for Himura-sama seeing his companion almost get dragged away. Kaoru never did get a chance to ask him about the blood from the night before. I think at this point she's forgot all about it. This has changed everything…I don't think Kaoru nor Himura-sama can see each other the same after this. Thanks for reading! Reviews are loved!


	8. The Fever

A/n Hi all! So sorry for falling behind in my updates. I've been busy and very sick these past two weeks. I'm still sick, but I hope to be better soon. NanoWimo starts in two weeks but I'm not sure if I'm going to participate this year. Because of my illness I haven't been able to prepare. At least this means I have more time for fan fiction writing. Right now I have to suffer medicine that tastes like the inside of Satan's toilet bowl. Good reading!

* * *

The heat of the day caused clouds to explode into existence. They grew darker as the day wore on and by dinner time rain was beating down. It was a nice break from the heat that had baked them all day. Dinner had been mostly a silent affair. Himura-sama had finally reprimanded her for approaching the strange men. He was gentle as he told her off, for it was his own fault for not informing her of such protocol. From now on, she was not to approach strangers, and must immediately inform him. He had no friends, no family, every person was a stranger.

No friends, no family. As Kaoru sat in her room, she felt the prickling of tears in her eyes. Why was she being so emotional? Maybe it was the stress of the day. She felt upset that her master had no one. No one ever came to visit him or write him. How long had he sat here by himself before her father happened to of stumbled upon him? How lucky her father was that her master didn't just strike him dead the moment he saw him.

That did it, tears escaped but she quickly scrubbed them away. 'Get it together Kaoru.' She snapped at herself and she took a deep, shaky breath. She jumped as thunder rolled overhead and at once she felt foolish. What was she? A five-year-old child? But even as she chastised herself, she knew she wouldn't be able to get to sleep anytime soon. Every noise sounded like footsteps, every shadow was a man coming to drag her away. She was more affected by the strange men than she thought. She wasn't going to get to bed any time soon. Maybe a cup of hot tea would help soothe her to sleep. Wrapping her Nemaki tighter around her she stepped from her room and made her way straight to the kitchen. It was dark, save a single glowing lantern. She quickly lit more lanterns until the room was bright with reassuring and safe light.

She set the tea on the stove and bent to stroke the coals. They glowed dark red, but there wasn't enough to heat the water. With a huff Kaoru straightened up and made her way out the sliding door. She was instantly pushed by damp wind. Rain fell in fat drops that dibbled off the sides of the roof and plunked loudly in the pond and stream in the garden. She kept to the shelter of the patio and moved to the woodpile kept by the kitchen door. She was glad because it would have been impossible to find dry wood till morning. She bent and pulled a couple of small sticks of wood, she only needed enough to heat her pot of tea.

There was a shuffle of noise out in the garden and Kaoru stood bolt upright, head turned toward the sound. Her breathing stopped as her eyes strained out into the darkness. Her heat was hammering in her chest. Leaves shuffled again and Kaoru couldn't hold still a moment more, with a gasp she turned to bolt back into the safety of the light, only to slam into a dark form that blocked the doorway. She gave a startled shriek as hands grabbed her by the arms.

"Kaoru, it's me." Himura-sama growled softly.

"Oh." Kaoru felt her legs give out and she nearly collapsed from relief but she was able to save her dignity and stay on her feet. But only just. "I'm sorry Himura-sama…I couldn't sleep. I-I came to make some tea."

Her master bent and retrieved the sticks of wood that she had dropped in her fright. "What frightened you?" he asked.

Everything. "I heard a sound out there, different than the sound of rain." She felt stupid now.

Himura-sama kept one hand on her arm as he turned out to face the dark garden. Kaoru watched the shadow of his face, the glowing eyes as he scanned the darkness. "I believe you might have heard one of the peacocks."

Kaoru sighed. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just jumpy."

"Don't apologize. Anyone would be." Even him. He was up and out of his room in moments when he heard Kaoru rummaging around in the kitchen. He feared he was going to hover over her for some time. He couldn't remove the sight of Kaoru being tied and manhandled out of his mind.

Kaoru was stuck outside as her master was blocking the doorway. But that was fine with her. It was cool and the sound of the rain was soothing and the darkness was much less frightening while he was there. Funny how only a short time ago, he was who brought terror...now she was hiding behind him. She froze when he suddenly reached up with his hand. A gentle, almost fleeting touch of fingertips trailed along her bruised cheek. Himura-sama seemed suddenly much closer than he was half a moment ago. Kaoru could feel his ki, the heat of his body, the soft sound of his breath. And for some absurd reason…she blushed.

But they were in darkness, with only the light from the kitchen filtering past the doorway illuminating the polished wood at their feet.

His touched lingered, trailing from her cheekbone, down to her chin. "Am I hurting you?" he asked suddenly, a rush of words whispered as his touch paused.

Kaoru was going to shake her head but found she was frozen to the spot with the touch of his fingertips burning his prints into her skin. "N-No, not at a-all." Her voice was strangled, and she winced inwardly at the sound of it.

His whole palm spread across her cheek now. She prayed he wouldn't feel her body trembling.

"I wish I could take this mark away…I wish I could of protected you."

"You did protect me." Kaoru returned, her voice stronger.

"I was too late."

"It's not your fault. You were hurt too."

"It's my duty!" his touch moved away, his hand clenching into a fist next to her face before relaxing and coming to a rest at her throat. When the warm touch cupped the column of her neck it was all she could do to not jump. "I made a promise when I decided to keep you. You were mine to protect and care for. My responsibility."

"Himura-sama." Kaoru sighed, even as his thumb stroked her jaw line in a way that distracted her greatly.

But then his hand dropped away suddenly and he melted back into the kitchen. "Let's get that tea going." He said. His cloak was pulled tight, his hood up; he was comfortable even in the lantern light.

Kaoru was left on the porch unsure of the sensations running around inside of her. His touch had been…nice. She was disappointed he turned away. That was surprising. She gave her head a violent shake and followed him inside. "Himura-sama, let me." She reached for the wood in his hand but he brushed her reaching fingers away.

"Sit, I'll make the tea."

Surprised, Kaoru silently moved to kneel at the table. "Thank you."

She didn't need to thank him. He suddenly found himself needing something to do after that little display by the door. What was he thinking touching her like that? He chastised himself now as he carefully arranged the stick of wood in the stove. It was just an urge so strong he wasn't able to help himself. The mark on her face was proof of her vulnerability…proof that he failed her. He felt the heat of her blush under his hand and was somewhat pleased by it. Though he knew nothing would come of it, it still stroked that burning ember of pride all males seem to have no matter what.

… . . …

Kaoru sat bolt upright, her breath lodged in her throat.

Thump

There it was again! Kaoru found herself scrambling out of her bed. What was she going to do? She wanted to jump out the window. But that was the cowardly thing to do. She took big gulping breaths as more sounds knocked though the household. With her spine straight Kaoru marched over to the door and cracked it open. The house was silent, with dim blue light filtering in from the early sunrise. It was so early that the birds weren't even singing yet.

Thump

Kaoru turned her head down the hall. The hall that was still covered in darkness. She swallowed hard and stepped out into the hallway. Perhaps it was Himura-sama? She walked quickly, her eyes adjusting to the soft light and she kept one hand on the wall. There were more sounds as she neared the dojo. It was darker here and Kaoru had to slowly pick her way.

"H-Himura-sama? She called, even though it was hardly more than a whisper. She paused at the dojo and quickly grabbed a wooden sword from the first rack she could reach. With sword in hand she continued her way down the hall past the dojo. She had never been in this part of the house before. This part belonged to Himura-sama…she made sure to respectfully stay away. Memories of the last time she wandered down here in search of a strange noise returned to her. Himura-sama had stopped her though, and she never did find out what had caused the strange noise or what had caused the blood.

But this was a different noise.

Soft morning light slowly started to leak through the cracks in the boards that covered the windows. But Kaoru found herself having to carefully pick her way through the mess of ripped up rugs, hanging tapestries and overturned furniture. "Himura-sama?" she whispered, but nothing greeted her except a strange rustling noise. She rounded a corner and came to a torn screen door. The screen door had been destroyed long ago, the paper was dry and crumbling, and it shuddered slightly as Kaoru moved past it. She was suddenly overwhelmed by the scent of old blood, sweat and sandalwood soap. This was her master's personal place. Kaoru froze, she shouldn't be here.

Thump

A loud noise deeper in the room made her jump. There was the sound of labored breathing along with a strange sound. A breathy, whining type sound in a strange high pitch.

Kaoru could nearly feel her heart shooting up into her mouth as she inched further into the room. It was a large room and the morning light filtering though the boards were hardly enough to show Kaoru a clear way into the room. She picked her way slowly around turned furniture, ripped cloth, broken glass and layers of strange stiff fabric. Finally she reached a large looming bit of furniture pushed up against one wall. She reached out and felt the thick, heavy wood and the carved post that reached up to the ceiling. She looked around the thick post and found herself gazing down at a bed.

Twisted and tangled in the sheets, was her master.

The wooden sword slipped from her grasp to clatter against the mess on the floor. The sound made her master twitch, his outstretched hands flailed out to beat against the thick wooden headboard she had been standing beside. The force of his fists hitting the wood created the resonating thumping sound. His gasping breath held the whine she had heard.

Kaoru wanted to bolt; she wasn't supposed to be here. But the sad sound of whimpering slowly drew her eyes back to the bed. For the first time, Kaoru looked her master in the face. The blue light filtering through the windows gave his skin a cool, gray tint. But that didn't soften the angles of his face. A sharp jaw line and chin gave him a striking appearance enough though his facial features were delicate. Thin brows were drawn together in distress. Eyelids fluttered, lost in some deep dream. Kaoru's eyes slowly moved down to the lean torso that was naked and exposed. His skin was discolored, countless scars crisscrossed his body. In some places there were scars on top of scars creating a thick layer of tissue that looked pulled tight as he twisted from the dream. His hair was a shocking length, far longer than Kaoru had thought. It was wild and tangled and even in the dim light she could see the coppery red color of it.

Clearing all thoughts from her mind, Kaoru leaned forward. "Himura-sama?" she called softly, wanting to wake him from the dream that obviously tormented him. His hands were already bleeding from the constant beating against the headboard and wooden posts. He didn't respond to her voice to Kaoru leaned forward. The bed had been broken and the mattress sat nearly on the floor so Kaoru set a knee on the mattress and leaned forward. "Himura-sama…wake up." Would he be upset with her? Kaoru wasn't sure, but she couldn't leave him in a nightmare.

She touched the skin of his shoulder. It was hot and damp with sweat. Was he ill? Quickly she moved her hand to his forehead and he jerked his face away, but Kaoru followed, disturbed at how warm he felt. Had his wounds become infected? Suddenly Kaoru didn't care if he was upset with her. He needed to wake up and get fluids. Already Kaoru was thinking about what teas and mix of broths would be best for a fever. Her father always said to keep bundled up because a chill would only make a fever worse. But her master had twisted up the sheet around his hips and legs and there were no other coverings that she could see.

A hand wrapped around her elbow and Kaoru yanked her head around and was greeted with acid yellow eyes.

"Himura-sama! You have a fever, you must-" but Kaoru's breath left her as she was yanked downward, and she was already at such an awkward angle that she tumbled into the ruined mattress and directly on top of her master.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded as he sat up and turned, Kaoru was tossed onto the bed and her master loomed up and over her as he gazed down at her.

"I heard a noise. You were having a nightmare Himura-sama… you have a fever, I wanted to wake you to treat you." She rambled off quickly but she could tell he wasn't listening. His eyes were glazed, and distant looking. At this new angle, Kaoru could see a large but very old X-shaped scar run across his cheek.

"Kaoru-san."

Kaoru yanked her eyes back to his. "Y-yes?"

"Get your eyes off of me." He growled.

Delicate lips moved, she could see flashes of bright teeth and strange looking fangs on the top and bottom. Afraid, Kaoru shut her eyes tight and turned her head away. At once she felt his weight on her and felt his mouth against her neck.

"Himura-sama!" she shrieked, trying to push his body away. But though he was short and lean, he was many times stronger than she was, and he was raging with fever. She had to remind herself of that fact. She swallowed her panic as he took a deep breath, his noise buried in her hair. "Let me up Himura, I need to get some warm covers on you." She said in a calm, smooth voice.

"Too hot." He muttered against her neck, already he was kicking free the sheets tangled around him. One hand ran down her side and Kaoru felt a heat of her own burning in her cheeks and in her body.

"It's hot because you have a fever Himura-sama." She tried to rationalize. She struggled against his body to sit up, but strong hands held her down.

"Stay." He demanded, collapsing on top of her once again.

Kaoru closed her eyes again, willing the strength to battle with an ill demon. "But, you need help."

He mouth parted and Kaoru gasped as she felt his mouth wet and hot against her throat once again, the points of his fangs dragged across her skin. They were sharp, and they scratched her. She couldn't hold back the whimper.

"Shhh." He places his mouth against her ear. "I promise….I promise I won't hurt you Kaoru. I would never hurt you." And with that he went limp against her body.

Kaoru found herself with one arm wrapped around her master, her breath coming in hard gasps. She waited a moment to allow her heart to calm down and her thoughts to clear. Her master was sleeping again. His face tucked against the curve of her shoulder and neck, he had one leg thrown over both of hers and had her night robes in a death grip.

She gazed up at the ceiling as the light slowly grew stronger. The scratches on her neck stung just a little but they were nothing. Though he used his brute strength to hold her down, he had been gentle with her. She wasn't sure how he would have acted under the impact of the fever. His body was hot against hers but she could feel the slight trembling under his skin as he shivered in the chill of the morning. Kaoru struggled to move but he held tight even in sleep and it was all Kaoru could do to reach the tangled sheet that he had bunched at his feet. He wore light pants, Kaoru discovered as she twisted to reach the sheet her feet were kicking up towards her. She felt better knowing he was not completely naked. Not so much that his nakedness would bother her…it would…but at least he had some sort of additional cover other than the thin sheet she draped over his body.

She tried one more time to move, but his grip never lessened and Kaoru was well and truly trapped.

… . . …

A dream he never wanted to end suddenly turned into the worst kind of nightmare. His head felt heavy and his body ached and he struggled to move. Eyes opened and he froze, shocked to see the soft, bedding he had been using was in fact his charge. Kaoru slept, breathing softly and deeply. He forced his hands to let go of her clothing and at once he looked her over. Her night clothes were rumpled, but not torn, nor removed. Though he was naked from the hips up, he still wore pants. She looked calm and in fact turned to curl up to the heat of his body.

"Kaoru-san!" he gave her a hard jerk her eyes snapped open and he yanked her up into a sitting position with him before she had a chance to realize she was awake. He pressed her back against his chest and held her tightly. "What are you doing here?" he hissed in her ear. Instantly he noted the angry red lines drawn from her neck to her shoulder. Before she had found her voice to answer, two clawed fingers trailed after the red lines on her throat. "What happened?"

"I heard a noise, you were having a nightmare, you had a fever." She said quickly, straining to look over her shoulder.

He reached around and caught her chin. "Keep your eyes forward."

"Himura-sama." She protested in such a gentle tone that it made his heart ache. What was she thinking coming into his room? He was not in his right mind; he easily could have killed her for trespassing. Now suddenly she was in his bed, curled up against him?

"What happened." He demanded again.

"I tried to wake you, you need hot tea and soup, and you need to cover up. You didn't want to."

"Why are you still here then?" he barked, his thumb pressed harder against her chin, demanding an answer.

"You told me to stay." She said softly, one hand fluttering at his abusing grip.

He dropped his hand and pressed his forehead against the back of her head. "I could of hurt you." His arm pinning her arms to her sides tightened. "I could have done something unforgivable."

"I trust you." She said simply.

He yanked his head up and gave her a slight shake. "How could you trust me? You don't know anything about me; you don't know what I've done."

"M-maybe so…but you made me a promise that you wouldn't hurt me." She lifted her chin.

He sighed, wanting to sag against her. He was weak and tired. She was right, he did have a fever. "You should always be afraid of me Kaoru." He said softly. He reached around again and touched her neck. "Now tell me what happened."

She grew stiff against him. "It's just a scratch." She nearly snapped.

"Don't give me that Kaoru-san…I know that these scratches match my teeth." The set of horrible fangs that sat in his jaw. "Did I attack you? Tell the truth."

Kaoru sighed and fell silent. He waited for her to gather her words and then finally. "No, you didn't attack, you were gentle."

Shock took any words of apology he was getting ready to say. For he was so sure he tried to rip her throat out.

"It felt…good." She confessed in a soft voice.

Good? It felt good? Suddenly the demon felt a bush moving over his face. "I…I'm sorry." He stuttered. She reached back, setting a hand on his arm and he nearly panicked.

"Don't be sorry, you were sick. I know things could have been much worse and I'm sorry for invading your space. I wanted to help. I still want to help. I can feel your body is still warm and you're trembling even though you're trying to be strong."

He didn't like her being able to see his weakness. It made him uncomfortable. He had been exposed. He was a fool to think she didn't look at him as he lay here. But she didn't recoil, she wanted to help him.

There was a moment of more silence. She turned her head just slightly. "I should go get the tea and soup ready for you. And I'll find a better blanket for you."

"Don't bother. I won't die." He said in a harsh tone. But it didn't phase her.

"I don't care. I don't want you to suffer."

He laughed weakly. "I've been sick many times before and I was alone."

"Well you're not alone now." She snapped. "I'm going to take care of you and I don't care if you like it or not." She turned to face him though her eyes were lowered. "You stay here, I'll be right back." he dropped his arm from around her and she moved to climb out of the bed. But she paused, looking back at him, her eyes still lowered. She leaned forward suddenly and she set a fluttering soft kiss on his lips. "I'm glad you're going to be alright." She said, moving quickly now to climb out of the sagging old mattress.

A bolt of shock pounded though the haze in his mind and body. Suddenly he felt every ache and pain, as well as the memory of resting against her body, the way she had tasted when he trailed his mouth along her throat. He remembered her begging he let her care for him but he didn't want her to leave…he remembered.

She had cared.

With a growl he lunged out and yanked the girl back on the bed. She looked up at him in astonishment. "If you're going to kiss me," he rumbled. "Then kiss me." He pulled her to him and he captured her mouth in a rough, unapologetic kiss. Lips parted and he forcefully coaxed her to open her mouth for him. She gave a breathless whimper as she surrendered to him and in that moment he shoved her away. Surprised, she stumbled up out of the bed. Frustration made his body shake and with a yell he turned and beat at the wall with both fists before slamming his forehead against the cool surface. The pain did next to nothing to dull the ache in his body. But it did act like ice water on Kaoru, who turned and ran from his room. He didn't watch her go.

… . . …

Kaoru stood in the kitchen waiting for the water to boil. But her eyes weren't on the pot but gazing out the window into the late morning. Her body shook slightly, her lips tingled and she was still breathless. What had happened in there? Yesterday she wouldn't have dreamed of…of…

She was his prisoner.

He was a demon.

But he had fought for her, he was wounded for her.

But he had also killed for her. And Kaoru was not comfortable with that. Kaoru didn't believe in killing, but that was his swords fighting style. Her style was the Sword that Protects. Killing went against her teaching. Kaoru closed her eyes.

But she couldn't undo what had already happened. She saw the look in his eyes when he ran off to find those men. Nothing she could have said or did would have made him change his mind. He wanted their blood and he was her master, it wasn't her place to tell him otherwise. Having those men dead didn't make Kaoru feel any safer. It was the bumps in the night that had her roaming around in the first place. Setting her fingers to her lips she allowed herself to recall what happened minutes ago. What could have possessed her to kiss her master like that? She was supposed to fear and hate him. She remembered feeling so thankful that his fever seemed to have broken. She was glad nothing bad had happened to him. For truly he was a kind master and had done nothing to hurt her in her stay here.

Kaoru moved, chopping vegetables for the soup and added them to the hot water. She then gathered the various tea leaves from the jars in the kitchen to make a tea to calm his fever. She would have made a salve to help draw the infection out, but his wounds were already healed. How could such wounds heal overnight?

What was he?

Her thoughts ran deeper as she worked. She wasn't a very good cook, but a simple vegetable soup was well within her ability. Her hand rubbed at the scratches on her neck, a light blush tinting her cheeks. It had felt good, Kaoru couldn't lie. Though he was feverish and a danger to himself as well as her, Kaoru had to admit now…looking back…that she enjoyed the feel of his body on hers, of his mouth on her skin.

Kaoru gave her head a hard shake. He was her master, nothing more.

But that kiss…?

She could still feel the pressure of his fangs against her lips as he tried to get her to open her mouth.

Again Kaoru gave her head a shake and pinched herself on the wrist for good measure. She could dwell on those thoughts later, right now Himura-sama needed food and good tea. Once everything was ready she set it on a tray and made her way back down the hall. It was simple now with the strong gold light that lit the way. She easily avoided the mess and found her way back to the room. Kaoru had hardly taken a step inside when her master's voice from the bed stopped her.

"Don't come in."

"But Himura-sama, I have your soup and tea."

"Just set it down and go away." He sounded tired. "I just want to be alone for a while. I need to be away from your eyes."

"Himura-sama." Kaoru sighed and found a relatively clean flat place to set the tray.

"If I need anything, I'll let you know." He said as she turned to leave him.

"Yes Himura-sama." Defeated Kaoru wandered back into the kitchen where her own food was waiting for her. It was a simple sweet bean paste with a bit of rice. Kaoru ignored it though and picked at a small bowl of berries that had been left for her. She knew her master wouldn't let her be his nurse, but she thought that at least she could make sure he was being taken care of. He said he had been sick before, who cared for him then? The invisible hands? Kaoru glanced around the room. Who made the meals everyday? Who cleaned the kitchen and kept the grounds looking beautiful?

"Who are you?" She asked, feeling strange talking to no one. "Who takes care of him when he's sick?" she asked, anger rising. It was stupid getting mad at some strange invisible force, but it was hard, she was in a bad mood. "Who made me this breakfast?" She beat at the table with one fist. "I know you are around and can hear me!" she nearly shouted. When nothing but the sound of her echo returned, Kaoru sighed. Perhaps they couldn't talk. They had no bodies after all.

Suddenly Kaoru remembered she was supposed to bring her master a warm blanket. With a gasp she jumped from the table, knocking in hard with her knee. She ran to her room and yanked the blanket from her perfectly made bed. She quickly returned to Himura's room with the bundle out in front of her.

"Excuse me Himura-sama. I brought a blanket. You need to wrap up." She said. When there was no reply she peeked around the blanket. "Himura-sama?" she asked, stepping into the room. Her foot bumped the tray she brought earlier, the soup and tea cold and untouched. With a sigh Kaoru looked around the room. "Himura-sama!" she called when she reached his empty bed. She didn't hear him get up. Where could he of gone to? She made his bed as best she could and threw her blanket over the sheet before going in search. Perhaps he was simply visiting the toilet. She made her way out of the room and turned the corner to the dojo. One of the doors was wide open and blinding light assaulted her.

She went to the door and looked out. She couldn't see her master, but she did notice that his sandals were missing. She stepped out onto the porch and suddenly notice smoke from the bathhouse. Kaoru blinked. It wasn't bath day today. But then perhaps her master wanted to wash the blood and sweat off. A good cleaning would make anyone feel better after a night with a fever. But Kaoru couldn't help the downturn of her lips. He was weak and tired…a hot bath might sap whatever strength he had left.

Kaoru made her way down the steps, into her sandals and across the yard before she could think further. Once at the bathhouse she set a hand on the wall. Yep the fires were going and she could see steam from a slightly open window. Satisfied, Kaoru turned but only made it halfway back to the dojo before that nagging feeling returned. It wasn't really a good idea to take such a hot bath when so ill. He had made a point of saying that he had cared for himself before, but Kaoru didn't feel right about leaving him alone. She was here now, he had help now. He was just being stubborn about it.

Tipping her chin up, she turned and stomped back to the bathhouse and up the steps. She knocked on the door. "Himura-sama?" She called. Her frown only got deeper as no reply came. What if he was already weakened? What if he fainted, hit his head, what if he was drowning!

Kaoru worked herself up into a panic and pushed open the door. It had no lock, there had been no need for one, and for that Kaoru was thankful. She was greeted by a room muggy and thick with steam. She rushed forward, seeing her master's body under the water of the deep tub. But she was brought up short as he suddenly surged up from the water. He tossed his head back, sending his mass of hair over his shoulders and he used one hand to remove the water from his face. It was only then that he realized he was being watched. There were no clothes for him to hide behind, no dim light to muddle the view.

Kaoru stood frozen to the spot with her mouth slightly open as she took in the sight of him. In the broad light of day, the scars looked massive, pink and horrible. Some wounds still seemed raw or scabbed. His skin was greatly discolored in some areas, normal though in most. With a sudden rush of water her master stood from the tub, his acid yellow eyes nailing her feet to the ground as he stepped from the water and moved in her direction.

* * *

A/n I'm sure most of you know what's coming up! Seems their relationship is advancing by leaps. But Himura-sama is still trying to keep Kaoru at arm's length. I would ramble on some more, but feeling icky…gonna lay down. Reviews are loved! Thank you for reading!


	9. The Gift

A/n WOW! I live! I had no idea it had been so long since I looked at this story. I had a baby in June so as you can imagine my attentions were off of writing for a good long while. I still get reviews from loyal readers and to all of you I thank you so much. I'm so sorry for leaving it on a cliff hanger. I really hate that myself so I beg forgiveness.

On to the story!

* * *

She tried to look away, to avert her eyes as the Battousai stood. The steaming hot water trickled down his naked body as he stepped closer. '_No, please_.' Kaoru silently begged to herself as she back up as far as the small bath house would allow. She didn't mean to disobey, she was only afraid for him. _'Please don't forget your promise._' Her frightened, sapphire eyes couldn't look away. The sopping wet red hair, the glowing eyes, and the scars. The scars on his body, how his muscles moved like that of an animal stalking his prey.

"Get your eyes off me." He growled. Kaoru snapped her eyes back to his and wished she had just looked away. His eyes were the most unnatural glowing yellow and narrowed into slits. He had never looked at her this way before.

"Battousai-san." She winced at the waver in her voice. "Please, I'm sorry." He was feet from her now, water still dripped from his skin. Suddenly he was in front of her and he slammed his hand against the wall next to her face.

"Shut up." He growled.

She could feel the heat off his body, could see the wisps of steam rising from his wet skin.

"I said; get your eyes off of me." His teeth snapped as he talked. His words were clipped and short. He was angry. Kaoru could feel his ki rolling off of him to smother her. It was all she could to keep from sliding down the wall.

But Kaoru couldn't look away. This man was a demon… a beast…but under the curse of wounds, under the mass of scars was only a man. A man suffering pain and loneliness. Instead she lifted her eyes to his face, taking in his features. His yellow eyes grew wide at her disobedience.

"I know you won't hurt me. You promised." She stated boldly.

"You can't trust a monster." He said in a tortured voice.

Kaoru shook her head and smiled. "But I don't see any monster."

"Kaoru." His eyes closed and when he opened them, they swirled with deep amber.

"I'm not lying." She tipped her chin up. "I know you think you're some ugly monster who must not be looked upon. But you're not. You're not ugly, and you're not a monster."

"I was." He said in retort.

"Was…but not anymore. Whatever penance you were paying for whatever sin you committed has been long replayed."

He shook his head. "The curse is still on me."

"What curse Himura-sama?"

"Whenever I harm someone, it's reflected back to me. Every killing blow I delivered I received in return. I felt the pain, felt my lifeblood draining from my body. I was always so close to death but could never reach it. For decades it has been this way. I hid myself away in this enchanted dojo. I can never leave."

"But Himura-sama you did leave, to go after those men. Leaving here doesn't mean you have to kill. You don't have to kill anymore." She reached out, resting her hand at his shoulder. "These old wounds heal…I can see scabbing and scars and old scars faded to nothing." She said as she glanced down his body. She noted the bold dusting of red hair below his navel and she jerked her eyes back up. "You're healing."

He shook his head. "Only because of you. The pain is fading, the wounds healing only because you are here and you care."

"So? I won't stop caring. I want you to get better; I want you to be happy. I don't want you to be lonely anymore. You seem mean and heartless, that's only because the pain. You're not really cruel, not anymore."

… . . …

Kaoru swallowed her meal, a blush burning hot on her face. Across from her sat her master. He wore his cloak, but the hood was down now. His damp hair curled about his shoulders and fell down his back. Their lunch was simple and light in the heat of the day, but Kaoru was burning with embarrassment. Helping her father and sister, Kaoru had seen her fair share of undressed people. She figured nakedness wouldn't bother her as much as a regular girl her age. But her master was not a sick man, lying prone in need of treatment. He was very much healthy and upright. After her passionate plea for him to understand that he was not lost did the fact become clear that she was standing alone with her naked master in the heat of a bathhouse.

Mortifyed, Kaoru quickly excused herself and escaped. But she still couldn't seem to get over invading his privacy.

"I'm sorry, for barging in like that." She muttered.

Her master set his sake cup down and picked at his food. He was not comfortable having his face uncovered, but his lips twitched upwards. "There's easier ways to see a man naked Kaoru-san." He lifted his rice bowl and calmly started to eat it.

Kaoru sputtered. "I wasn't trying to see you naked! And I've seen men naked before."

At this her master lifted one delicate red eyebrow his half smile now turned into a frown that pulled at the X shaped scar on his face. "Oh? Many men?"

Kaoru's chopsticks clattered on the table and she frantically waved her hands in front of her. Her face was near glowing now. "No, no, no. I used to help my father and Megumi. They are doctor's…sometimes they need help with men raging with fever, they can get out of hand sometimes. It's not what you think." She snatched her chopsticks back up. "So stop looking at me like that."

He chuckled, then after a long moment of silence. "Kaoru-san?"

"Hmm?" Kaoru lifted her eyes to her master, chopsticks in her mouth.

"Will you marry me?"

The look on his face made Kaoru choke on her bite. It lodged in her throat as a lump grew. He looked sad, yet hopeful. Why was he asking her again? Sure a few things had changed…but….

"Himura-sama, you're my master, and I can't be anything more than your closest friend right now."

But…

"So, no Himura-sama…no." She lowered her eyes so she didn't have to see any pain he might show, or for him to see her pain for that matter.

"Very well." Was all he said as he returned to his meal.

What was she supposed to say now? The table was wavy from the flood of tears in her eyes. Was it because of his pain or hers? It didn't matter, either way it hurt and she wished he wouldn't ask her again.

A hot tear dripped from one eye to land on her hand. Startled, Kaoru gave her eyes a quick rub before returning her attention to her lunch, shoving as much food into her mouth so she didn't have to think about the feelings boiling inside of her.

"Do you miss them?" He suddenly asked.

"You should eat and gain your strength, not talk." Kaoru scolded.

"Answer me." Eyes flashed and that familiar tone was there. Apparently her master's former attitude had returned.

"My family?" when he nodded Kaoru sighed. "I miss them very much." She looked away. "Especially my sister Misao. Her wedding will be in a few days, I think."

"You two spent some time planning it?"

Kaoru nodded. "After a while I was as excited as if it were my own wedding. It was hard not to take over." She said with a soft laugh. She wondered now if all the loose ends had been tied up. She hoped her disappearance didn't hinder the rest of the planning. She made Misao promise to not fall into sorrow and put it off, but Kaoru couldn't be sure if her sister would listen. "I hope everything goes well." She said softly, returning to her food.

She noticed her master sat in silence for a few moments before also returning to his meal. But the silence last for only a moment.

"So you come from a family of doctor's… that explains a lot."

Kaoru swallowed and reached for her tea. "What do you mean?" She glanced up at him and locked eyes with him for a fraction.

"It explains why you insist on taking care of me like I'm a boy of ten and not a man well past your age." He muttered scathingly even though his lips upturned.

Kaoru wanted to snap but the ghost of a smile dashed away all negative feelings. She only smiled and shrugged. "I only have basic knowledge, nothing important enough to really help anyone in trouble." She paused for a moment. "I always relied on my father or sister to be there." She hadn't thought so much about her family in such a while. It was like a scabbed-over wound had been ripped back open.

… . . …

He watched her.

Behind him he could hear dinner being set at the table by the invisible hands. But his eyes never wavered from the sight of the girl in the garden. With the sun setting, the heat of the day finally started to dissipate. Kaoru crouched on the small bridge that arched over the man-made stream that cut through the property. Kaoru tossed stale crumbs over the edge where koi fish had gathered. Their shiny bodies gently rose out of the water like gentle waves to snatch at the food on the surface. She looked at peace, but he could tell that she was deeply troubled. She missed her family, that much he knew. And her pain was his pain, only tenfold, because he had caused it.

With a deep breath he set out into the garden and stood silently beside her as she finished feeding her new pets. Kaoru stood, dusting off her hands and flashing him a warm smile. It made him hurt all the more inside.

"Kaoru…"

"Yes Himura-sama? Is dinner ready?"

"Almost." He paused and took a breath.

Kaoru tipped her head slightly as she watched him. He could no longer tell her to not lay eyes on him. Her crystal blue eyes didn't show a sign of fear or revolt any longer. And having seen the flicker of heat in them in the bathhouse…well that thought was best not thought about. "What's the matter Himura-sama?"

"There's something I wanted to ask you."

"Sure. What is it?"

"If you left here, would you come back?"

Kaoru blinked. "Himura-sama….why would I leave here?"

He broke eye contact. Amber eyes darted around as he thought, unsure. Kaoru stood silently as he struggled to gather his thoughts. "I…I'm willing to let you go back home, for your sister's wedding."

Kaoru gasped. He was willing to let her go see her family? Suddenly the thought of seeing Misao get married and seeing her father and Megumi again brought tears to her eyes and nothing she could do would stop them. Already three fat tears escaped to trail down her cheeks. "Himura-sama." She said. Her voice cracked and she bit down on her bottom lip to hold back her crying as she dropped her chin to her chest to try and compose herself.

He was stunned at the sudden reaction she gave him. It was all he could do to stand there and watch her. "B-But you will return, that you will." He said softly, adverting his eyes slightly as she quickly rubbed at her face.

"Yes, Yes Himura-sama, of course I will come back." Her eyes were red and still shimmering with tears but she gave him the brightest of smiles. "Thank you Himura-sama, this means so much to me." Without thinking, she threw her arms around him and embraced him tightly.

He froze, arms pinned to his sides.

"They'll be so excited to see me." Kaoru pulled away quickly but her master reached up and gathered her in his arms and pressed her to him once again. Kaoru carefully wrapped her arms around him once more in a careful embrace. "Himura-sama?" she asked quietly.

"Just promise me that you will return." He said. He felt panicked, anxious and unsure if this was a good idea. He didn't want her to go; to be alone again would be worse than death. But this was something he had to do, for her, she deserved to be happy. His fear made him reckless with her. But he held her tight regardless and pressed his face into her hair.

"I promise." She said.

"Swear it." He pulled away then and took her chin between his thumb and fingers and lifted her till he locked his amber eyes on her tear filled blue ones. "Swear it." He repeated.

His grip on her chin was firm but not rough. Kaoru could see swirls of emotion in his eyes, like gazing into the depths of a fiery ocean.

"I….I swear."

… . . …

Kaoru sat on her bed with nothing but the soft cling of the wind chime in the soft breeze coming in from the open window. She gazed at the warm light spilling from the large paper lantern beside her bed. She was tending to her hair with a wooden comb, slowly running it though the soft, straight hair. Slowly…as she was deep in thought. It was still hard to imagine that her Master was letting her visit her family, and in time for her sister's wedding! A gentle smile tugged at her lips as she thought about the faces of her family when they saw her once again. But the smile faded as the thought about Himura-sama. He seemed almost flustered during dinner. It was obvious to Kaoru that he was worried. And she could understand, he had been all alone here and in pain with no one to care for him.

She had meant what she said when she told him she wanted him to be happy and not lonely. She wouldn't leave him here to waste away again. She no longer felt like a prisoner here, Sure she was lonely with no one but Himura-sama to socialize with. But that just cemented the fact that she wouldn't leave him here alone. Especially now that she was able to look at him. True he wasn't pleasant to look at covered in wounds and scars as he was, but to see the emotion in his eyes. Years of being alone had made his face a mask, but his eyes were like windows. The rage in them when she walked in on him in the bathhouse had rooted her feet to the floor. Kaoru gave a shiver from the memory. Those were the eyes of the killer he had been. How many had seen that rage and lived to carry the memory of them? All Kaoru knew, was that she would never forget the glowing amber, or that acid yellow.

The comb paused, the strands of ebony hair falling back to lay across her shoulder. As much as those eyes had terrified her, they excited her as well. Kaoru chewed on her lip. Truthfully she had always thought she would bolt if she ever had the chance to get away from him. A moment like this would be perfect, she would be away from the dojo, out of the forest of the lost and she would be with her family. But even as she thought of escape, Kaoru felt the pain of leaving Himura-sama behind. True, she did give her word but even so, deep in her heart, she didn't want to leave him. She would miss him, Kaoru realized with a jolt, she would miss him and have such heartache.

Unnerved by the sudden wave of unfamiliar emotions, Kaoru set her comb down and got to the task braiding her hair for bed. She wouldn't dwell on it right now. Right now all she wanted to do was make sure she got up early in the morning to get ready to see her family.

… . . …

When Kaoru woke the next morning she was surprised to find traveling cases already packed and ready to go. The invisible hands must have been hard at work while she slept. Excitedly Kaoru made for the kitchen table and found her breakfast waiting for her but no Himura-sama. She felt a small twinge of disappointment but remembered that it was fairly early and her master was recovering from fever. But it was halfway through her breakfast when she first started hearing strange noises from the front courtyard. Kaoru left half her breakfast and stood up to investigate. Carefully she made her way to the front door. The attack from the strangers was still fresh in her mind and she didn't want to take any chances. She pulled at the front door and it pulled open with ease. She opened it just a crack and peeked out.

In the courtyard sat the very same carriage that had brought her here. Now that it wasn't bringing her to her doom she could see how beautiful it actually was. It was black with accents of deep burgundy and silver filigree. The strange noise she was hearing was her Master as he walked around the carriage rattling the chains and beating at certain areas of the carriage. Two giant black horses were tethered to a nearby post as Himura-sama got to work on the web of leather straps and chains needed to hook the team to the carriage.

Kaoru pulled the door open the rest of the way and made her way down the steps. Her master wore his cloak but the hood was pulled back and she watched in fascination as the sun glinted off his mane of coppery-red hair that trailed to touch nearly the back of his knees. It had seemed like such a tangled mess before; she had spied wisps of it from under his hood. But now it fell straight and soft looking, even though it poofed out around his head into a true mane of wildness.

"I didn't think I would be leaving so soon." She said as she made her way down the stone steps.

Her master jerked his head around her direction and she got a flash of grim features before he retuned to his work.

"I thought it would be best to get you going as soon as possible." He said. "Before I change my mind." He added softly.

Kaoru watched him for a moment more as he finished with the carriage, then he walked past her and back up the steps to the dojo. He returned with her traveling cases and loaded them up. "Himura-sama, Let me help you." Kaoru offered turning to get the third case.

"You stay right there, that you will." He snapped. "Let me do this."

He still refused to look at her for any length of time, but Kaoru could see the skin of his face was starting to clear. The strange molted look was fading away to a more even and natural skin tone. Even the scars on his exposed hands had started to fade. The scabs had turned to scars, large pink scars had faded to flat and white and the old scars were melting away into normal skin. Kaoru was instantly curious, but her Master would not hold still long enough to her to get a good look, and she knew asking him would only make him grumpy and self-conscious.

Once her cases were packed he retreated to the dojo one more time and returned with a small chest. He looked almost nervous as he walked up to her, his face exposed. Again she noted that the skin on his face was evening out, but she didn't dare stare so obviously. Instead she focused her attention to the chest he was anxiously fumbling with.

"I hope you do not mind me providing a wedding gift for your sister and her new husband." He said as he awkwardly and hurriedly jammed the foot long box into her hands. Blinking in surprise Kaoru flipped open the latch on the chest and opened it to find the red velvet lined chest stuffed with gold and silver coins, and various jewelry. It was a small treasure indeed! Kaoru gasped and slammed the lid shut. "Himura-sama….t-thank you. I don't know what to say." A treasure like this was a large fortune for a new bride and groom.

Her master only shrugged, a simple shift of the shoulders. "It's not important to me anymore, let someone who could use it have it." He said simply.

Kaoru was still stunned as she made her way to the carriage and carefully tucked the chest under the seat.

When she turned around Himura-sama was right beside her and she blinked in surprise and took a step back and bumped into the carriage. He was so close now that Kaoru to see how delicate his features were in the sunlight. His normal looking skin was fair, a shade not unlike her own. His eyes were troubled and he was fumbling with his hands under his cloak.

"Humura-sama?" She asked softly and was startled when he jerked his hands free of his cloak and grabbed the wrist of her right hand.

"Kaoru-san. I want you to wear this." He said and Kaoru felt something hot slide onto her middle finger. She looked down to find a gold ring with a large round crimson stone set in the center.

"Himura-sama…" Kaoru sighed, but her master interrupted her.

"It's very special, an important ring. Please don't take it off, or you'll forget me." His amber eyes were pleading, afraid. This confused Kaoru. She looked down at the ring. The red stone glowed brightly in the sunlight and was just like her master's mane of red hair.

"How would I ever forget you? I won't be gone long, I promise." She swore, looking up at him. "I won't be gone more than two weeks."

"Two weeks." The demon repeated, nodding his head. "No longer than that. I couldn't bear to be alone again longer than that.

He was breathing hard and shallow, his eyes darted, refusing to look at her. He wouldn't let go of her hand and in a moment of weakness….he broke.

"I don't want you to go." He confessed.

Seeing the fear in his eyes, the torment in his voice Kaoru nearly crumbled. It was all he could do to give her this bit of freedom, but he was terrified. "Himura-sama, I will stay if you wish me to, you are my master after all."

But he shook his head. "No, I would never forgive myself to denying you this." He finally sighed.

Having nothing to lose now he moved with a speed she could not react to and he pressed her between him and the carriage and caught her lips with his. Through he wanted to ravage her, he was gentle, heartbroken. Kaoru froze for only a moment before pressing up against him, letting her lips part slightly. She heard him whimper very softly as he carefully explored her mouth. She could feel his fangs, felt their points with her tongue and for some reason that only thrilled her all the more.

Then Kaoru felt herself yank back as her master grabbed her hair and pulled her away from his lips. Held at such and angle her throat was exposed and he latched his lips over the delicate throbbing pulse in her neck. His other hand had her kimono at her hip and she had both arms around his shoulder and found herself arching her back just slightly as his mouth moved lower on her throat.

No, how could she ever forget her master? How could she leave him here alone?

A soft moan past her lips and he gave a shuddering sigh in answer and slowly, painfully untangled himself from her. His eyes were heated, face flushed, his whole body was trembling as he took her by the waist and lifted her up and into the carriage and shut the door firmly. Kaoru pushed the curtain aside and leaned out, wanting to reassure him that she would return; however, the words died on her lips as she was greeted with yellow eyes.

"Don't take that ring off Kaoru Kamiya." He said in a firm and frightening tone as the horses started to back up on their own accord. " I will die without you." He added as the carriage turned.

Wait, what did he mean by that? "Himura-sama?" she called, but the horses were already picking up speed and the doors to the dojo grounds were already closing as the carriage plunged deeper into the forest. Kaoru returned to her seat as the ride became bumpy. What on earth did he mean by that? He would be destroyed if she broke her word, that she would understand. Yet she didn't fear him coming after her or her family if she chose to stay…no, she could no longer see him slaughtering them all. What was left was a vision of a sad and depressed master that didn't sit well with Kaoru. She glanced down at the ring on her right hand and fiddled with it. No, she would never break her word. She would be back.

* * *

A/n I felt a bit sad writing this last part. I guess sad that they had just realized the feelings they have for each other the moment they part. Least Himura-Sama was brave enough in that moment to express it.

Anyways, Yes I am working on my other stories but no guarantee when they will be updated. But hopefully soon. Thanks for reading! Reviews are loved.


	10. The Wedding

A/n Hello lovely reviewers! So glad to finally get this chapter out. I'm hoping to get the other Kenshin-gumi tales stories updated at some point as well. I've been writing a bit more now, mostly new stories that I'm trying not to post until I finish a few that I already have going here. I might post one or two chapter on my Blossoms on the Cherry Tree collection to see if you like them and want me to continue with the story. But I'll think about that later… for now, on to the story!

* * *

The ride lasted much longer than Kaoru had remembered. Once out of the strange forest and into familiar countryside, only then did Kaoru allow herself to get excited. Heated and lusty thoughts of her master faded away as she recognized building after building. The horses traveled at a clipped pace, fast, but not tearing up the road like before. Kaoru could hardly hold still in the small confines of the carriage. What were her family do when they saw her? Oh she couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces. Kaoru clapped with glee and couldn't help but giggle.

But once the carriage reached her neighborhood Kaoru could hardly stay in her seat a moment more. She stuck her head out the window and watched as her home came into view. She had never smiled so big while crying at the same time. For the emotion was just so great. The carriage rattled to a stop and Kaoru burst free before the wheels had come to a full stop.

At the familiar nightmarish racket, the front door opened and Megumi's pale face came into view.

Kaoru lifted her Kimono and ran, bursting through the gate. Megumi's face morphed as she exploded into tears and threw herself out of the house to meet her sister in the middle of the yard. The two girls sobbed in each other's arms and at once was joined by Misao and their father. The family hugged each other and cried. It was a few long moments before they were able to pull themselves together.

"Otosan." Kaoru said as she embraced her father one more time before pulling away to wipe at the tears on her face. Her sisters wept and pawed gently at her hair and clothes, as if not believe their eyes.

"I thought you were dead." Her father confessed; his face far older than she had remembered. His wrinkled hands quickly removed the tears from his face.

"We all did." Misao added, her face red and puffy from crying.

"But how….how did you escape? How did you survive?" Her father was shaking his head, as if still in disbelief. He looked past Kaoru and spied the carriage, the large black horses waiting for Kaoru to unload her things.

"I didn't escape." Kaoru took her father's hands in his. "I've been living well with my Master. He let me come visit for Misao's wedding."

Misao started crying all over again, glad to have her sister back.

"You mean you have to go back to that monster?" Her father asked.

Kaoru winced. "Otosan, Himura-sama is not a monster, just a cursed man. I have to return in a couple of weeks. And I'll gladly return."

At this Megumi looked startled. "Gladly?"

"Yes." Kaoru addressed the all. "He a man with a curse and with my help he is getting better. I won't abandon him. He's done nothing but treat me well."

"Are you sure, Kaoru-chan?" Her father asked solemnly.

"Very sure." Kaoru returned. "So let's enjoy this wedding." She said with a bright smile.

… . . …

It was a strange and emotional first few hours after Kaoru returned. Both her sisters and her father would spontaneously break into tears and they watched her as she bustled around the kitchen. Her things had been taken to her room and Kaoru hid the chest full of treasure so Misao wouldn't spy it before her wedding. The horses left at a good clip once everything was unloaded and only then did her family seem to relax. After hours of talking their father had to be forced by the girls to go to bed and rest. He seemed worried Kaoru would vanish if he shut his eyes, but finally he was convinced to go to bed. The three girls gathered back in the kitchen afterwards.

"So you were a servant?" Megumi asked as Kaoru set a cup of hot tea in front of her. "I'm amazed."

Kaoru laughed slightly as she moved to get Misao her tea. "It was more of a companionship. I didn't really do much servant things. Mostly my master taught me his form of swordsmanship.

Megumi coughed on her tea. "Of course. I figured you would at least get some training in how to run a household, but no….your tea is still bitter by the way." Megumi added while Misao laughed.

"Well, at least he treated you well." Misao said. At this the table suddenly went very quiet and Misao watched the steam rise from her cup. "We were all really worried…that…"

"Hush, everything was fine." Kaoru assured them as she slid next to her sisters and sat at the table with her own cup. "How's the preparations?" She asked Misao as she took a sip of her tea. "Blah…this is bitter."

"Told you." Megumi drummed her fingertips on the table. "The plans for the wedding are all taken care of. Just waiting for the day to come."

Misao seemed giddy. "Remember the wedding Kimono Otosan brought me that night? I had my final fitting yesterday, or it looks so beautiful. I can't wait for you to see it Kaoru-chan."

Kaoru smiled. "I can't wait either."

Migumi finished her tea with a sigh. "Well I got to go straighten up the clinic before I go to bed."

"Oh! I'll help you unpack!" Misao said, nearly jumpin up from the table and grabbing Kaoru's hand.

"Glad to see your enthusiasm hasn't changed. " Kaoru laughed as she drank the rest of her tea in one gulp as Misao was dragging her away.

"Ugh." Megumi grunted. "You have no idea, it's getting unbearable the closer the wedding gets." But she flashed the girls a smile as she turned down the hall to the clinic. "Night you two, don't stay up too late."

"Night." Kaoru returned as best she could with Misao dragging her back to her old room. There the two girls chatted while Kaoru unpacked. "Crazy day today." Kaoru said, as it suddenly hit her that the whole day was gone and it was dark outside.

"No kidding." Misao said as she pulled Kimono after Kimono out of the trunks. "Wow….these are really nice." Misao said when she had a sea green kimono in her arms. Her fingers were tracing over the fine stitching of the silk. "You were a servant and dressed like this? We don't even dress this nice. Spoiled." Her sister stuck her tongue out at her. "Your master must be loaded."

Kaoru laughed. "I didn't much like wearing them much, they are too fancy for me. But that's what he wanted. I usually got away with staying in my training gi though. But you're right. I was well taken care of and wanted for nothing."

"Figured as much when we got that chest of gold a few days after you were taken away." Misao said as she handed Kaoru the folded Kimono.

Kaoru paused. "What?"

Misao pointed to the back of the room where a small shrine had be erected in her memory. It was disturbing when she first saw it. She had suddenly realized that she had truly come back from the dead where her family was concerned. On one part of the simple shrine was a chest. "A few days after you were gone one of those horses returned and this was left." Misao walked over and opened the chest. It was half full of jewelry and gems.

"Kami." Kaoru breathed as she stepped forward.

"It was full of gold too. But Otosan didn't want anything to do with it. He said it was your blood money, your master's payment for killing you."

"But he didn't." Kaoru whispered as she reached in and scooped up a small palm full of the gems and let them drop from between her fingers.

"Megumi took the gold and used it to help pay for the updated clinic and to help with the wedding. She figured that was what you would have wanted." Misao said in a soft voice.

Kaoru found herself nodding. "I would have."

… . . …

"Kami, Kaoru what is that?!" Misao shrieked.

"What?" Kaoru jumped back from the wooden dressing chest. She had just reached in for her night gown when Misao's cry had her jerking back, thinking there must be a snake or something equally as bad in the chest. But her older sister grabbed the glass lantern and held it closer as she rushed forward and examined Kaoru.

"You've a love bite on your neck!"

"What!?" Kaoru yelped. She had just started undressing to get into her nightclothes and now she was gathering the painted silk back around her, clutching it up at her neck. "Hush," she hissed as she pulled a small hand mirror that was packed with her things. There, just hidden by her kimono was a bruise-like mark on her neck. Kaoru was suddenly assaulted with the memory of her master biting her neck and she blushed many shades of red.

"So he's that kind of "Master" huh?" Misao's face was a mixture of humor and horror.

"No!" Kaoru whirled around to face her sister.

"Hush." Misao scolded.

"It's not like that." Kaoru continued at a lower volume. "This happened just today…it was spontaneous. It was our first kiss." Kaoru insisted but then suddenly remember the kiss they had shared when he was feverish. "He had never touched me before." She added, trying not to remember the petting she had received when he had dragged her into his bed when his fever made him delirious.

Misao had one eyebrow arched and Kaoru knew she didn't believe a word she was saying.

Misao walked over the chest and dug out Kaoru's nightclothes and held them out to her. "Well….tell me about this Master of yours."

So Kaoru told her sister all about her strange master while she dressed for bed. Misao listened carefully as she continued to put Kaoru's clothes away. She seemed fearful upon hearing about his curse and his possession of claws and fangs.

"Your Master is a demon, Kaoru." Misao stated.

"Yes, but he was once a man, and he's gotten much better since I arrived there. It's almost as if he is a man again."

"Yes, but he must of done such horrible things to be cursed so." Misao sighed. "I just want you to be careful. I…" She paused. "I wish you wouldn't go back."

Kaoru firmly shook her head. "No, I won't even consider it. I gave him my word."

Misao sighed again. "You are too loyal." She said, knowing it was useless to argue. "Look at this." Misao held out a rosewood box from one of her trunks which held dozens of pieces of priceless jewelry. "He sure takes care of his servant."

Kaoru gasped at the glittering contents. "I didn't even know that was in there." She took the box. It was full of rings and bracelets and ivory hair combs with pearls and carved jade decorations.

"With such amazing things, why do you wear only that?" Misao pointed at Kaoru's ring.

Kaoru glanced down at the simple band and blood red stone. The moment Himura-sama had given it to her came back as if it just happened minutes ago. "This one is special." Was all she said.

Misao's brows arched as if to say 'Oh, really?' but she stayed silent as she shut the pretty jewelry box and set it away. "It'll destroy Ottosan if you leave." She stated, as if an afterthought.

"I'm going to talk with father later. I know he thinks I've been damned to suffer with my Master; but that just isn't so. He's teaching me to swordfight, he lets me do whatever I want, I have full access to the whole house and grounds." Kaoru paused, that wasn't entirely true. She wasn't supposed to go to her Master's side of the house. But since the fever, it's almost as if he didn't care anymore. Kaoru hadn't ventured over there since just out of respect. "He's never been cruel to me." Kaoru insisted. "He needs me." She added in a softer voice, her fingers moving to cover the blood red stone that seemed to glow in the lamplight.

… . . …

The wedding was the most beautiful thing to happen in the village in a very long time. The fortune Battousai sent to her father as payment for her went not only to the clinic but to the wedding as well and Misao had a sizable dowry now. Nothing was spared for the wedding. Banners hung in the streets, bright lanterns bobbed on the gentle breeze. Large sticks of incense burned at the temple, sending thick wisps of fragrant smoke throughout the street.

Misao was a picture of the prefect bride. She wore the Kimono that her father had brought her. The silk was so white that she seemed to glow with an ethereal light. Her ebony hair was lacquered into perfection and a giant comb trailed beads of pearls down one side of her face. Her face was perfectly painted and kneeling there next to her husband with such a soft and serine look about her that she seemed to become a delicate porcelain doll.

Kaoru wore a kimono of the deepest, bluest sapphire. A simple painting of a bamboo forest rose up from the hem but nothing more. Her thin but strong wrists were encased in silver bracelets adorned with sapphires to match her Kimono. Her hair had been done up in style with a peacock pin with glittering jeweled feathers nestled there.

Kaoru glanced over at her father. The wrinkles that she had seen on his face when she first arrived had vanished over the past two days and he looked so happy and proud watching his middle daughter become a married woman. The wedding with its age old traditions went on for most of the morning and by afternoon everyone nearly rushed into the celebration. Kaoru kept close to Megumi. She was in a pale green Kimono with a striped emerald green obi. Her lengthy hair was also done up with an enameled lotus blossom in her hair. The two sisters followed the crush of people to the large hall where they would celebrate well into the early hours of dawn.

Kaoru stepped away from the crowd to dab at the tears she had been fighting through the whole ceremony. Misao looked so beautiful and so happy, like a dream. Having separated herself from her eldest sister, it didn't take more than a moment before she felt someone slide up beside her.

"Well, the youngest daughter returns."

Kaoru sighed. In all the time away from home she did not forget that voice. She plastered a smile before turning to the man in dark, handsomely made clothes. "Saitou, it's nice to see you again." Kaoru lowered her head and Saitou did the same in return.

"There were rumors." He started.

Kaoru gave a dramatic sigh. "Saitou are you still listening to rumors?"

"Only the interesting ones." He gave a smile that would have been breathtaking if not for the narrow slant in his eyes that gave Kaoru the chills. "When you vanished not long after your father's return the town figured he had sold you off to some rich man in the city. Perhaps to the man who bought his Koi?"

When Kaoru looked away Saitou tipped his head to place himself in her gaze.

Kaoru scoffed and gave the man her full attention. "Ottosan didn't sell me, I left on my own accord."

A thin eyebrow arched in question.

"For training." Kaoru added, her fingers on one hand fiddled with the silver bracelets on the other.

"To be a housewife or a swordswoman?" Saitou asked stepping closer to her.

After living weeks with the Battousai, Kaoru found it impossible to be intimidated by Saitou, even though he loomed well over a foot taller than her. "For both you could say." And with that she slipped away from him to join the crush and left him bemused and with no answers.

… . . …

Three tired figures entered the quiet home just as the dawn sun was starting to warm the air. Kaoru, Megumi and their father, without a word, made their way to the kitchen where Kaoru poked at the coals and added a bit of wood to the stove. She then got to work making tea. Both her father and sister watched her.

"I never thought I'd ever see the day you would make tea." Megumi said as she rubbed an ache away in her lower back. Though tired and well worn out, Megumi still looked perfect and beautiful.

Kaoru's lips turned up in a smile as she silently continued. Her quiet and efficiency had not gone unnoticed.

"You take care of him." Her father said, not needing to refer to who 'him' was.

"Ottosan." Megumi protested in a warning tone.

"It's alright Megumi." Kaoru said as she set three cups on the table. She looked over at her father as she set the steeping tea on the table before folding her Kimono around her knees and kneeling beside the table as well. "I don't take care of him." Kaoru said, much to the shock of both family members. "He has other servants, How many…I don't know. But I find that making tea is a great way for me to calm my nerves when he unnerves me, to relax after sword training and to bond in those moments when we just sit and talk. But I don't ever make tea because he commands me to." She pulled the sleeve of her Kimono back and carefully poured their tea.

Both Megumi and her father were stunned into silence.

"So, he treats you well?" Her father asked after a moment. He took the cup as Kaoru offered it to him.

"Yes, very well." Kaoru confirmed. "I want for nothing." She gave a half shrug as she gave Megumi her tea. "Sometimes it is a bit lonely, but that's all."

"I thought for sure you had gone to your death, or worse." Her father mumbled into his cup.

"So did I." Kaoru poured her tea and watched the liquid swirl and steam. "I very nearly was about to die, but he spared me. I'm not sure if he had planned it all along…"

But their conversation was cut short by a loud banging at the front gates. They heard running footsteps and all three of them jumped from the table just as the kitchen door burst open. Saitou stood, out of breath and covered in blood.

"I saw the light." He explained. "There was an accident after the party."

"Saitou!" Megumi rushed forward but the man waved her off.

"It's not mine."

"Then who's is it, boy?" Gensai shouted.

"They took him to the clinic side." Was all Saitou was able to get out before Megumi and their father rushed out of the kitchen to the other side of the house.

"What happened?" Kaoru asked, rushing over to the sink to soak a wash rag.

"Some stupid fools drank too much. Got into a knife fight. It wasn't anything serious, but one slipped and fell on his blade."

Kaoru winced as she handed the man the wet rag to scrub the blood from his skin. "Take that off." She indicated his gi. "It'll need to be soaked if that blood's going to come out."

The lanky man brushed her hands away, lest she pull the clothing right off of him. "Don't worry about it. It's not the first time I've had to remove blood stains."

Kaoru was about to protest when the kitchen door flew open. Megumi rushed in and grabbed Kaoru.

"We need extra hands! Come with me." And her sister yanked Kaoru out of the kitchen and raced to the clinic. Kaoru's heart was in her throat as she followed her sister down the dark hallways. Already she could hear a man screaming.

The clinic was ablaze with lantern light and Kaoru froze, blinking at the white brightness. A man was on the table with blood gushing from a very deep looking hole in his protruding belly. He was still very drunk and fighting the two men that had brought him there. Her father was quickly trying to bind him with leather straps.

"I've got to give him an injection to calm him down!" Megumi shoved a cotton towel in Kaoru's hands and pushed her to the side of the bed. "But pressure on the wound so he doesn't bleed to death!"

Kaoru did as she was told. It was hard with the man struggling so. He roared like a bear and thrashed. His skin was slick with blood and Kaoru had to work hard to help. Soon the towel was a bloody mess and her hands and arms were covered in sticky blood. But once Megumi plunged a needle into his arm he quickly fell quiet and still. That was when the real work began.

… . . …

The sun was already high in the sky before Kaoru stumbled into her room. After a full day and night with the wedding and a morning spent saving a man's life, Kaoru was ready to drop. She was too tired to even clean up. Her beautiful kimono was covered in blood, her hands and arms were stained. Dried blood cracked around her fingers. But she didn't care. All she wanted was sleep. She saw her bed and collapsed into it. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Megumi walked by and paused at Kaoru's room. The woman was tired, drained but felt good. For they had saved the man's life and he was resting comfortably in the clinic. Megumi peeked in Kaoru's room, her hand busy with a wash cloth. The lady doctor wasn't very surprised to find her sister snoring softly with her limbs hanging off the bed. Her feet were still on the floor. Megumi shook her head. Kaoru never was one to recover well after such adrenaline. This wasn't the first time the girl had to lend a helping hand and she recovered only by sleeping for hours. Megumi sighed and walked in. She fished a nightgown from Kaoru's chest and went to work undressing her sister.

"Kaoru, wake up. You're not sleeping in bed with these bloody clothes." Megumi tried to sound upset, but she too, was just too tired and though Kaoru opened her eyes, she was far from awake. Her eyes shut again as she lifted one arm. Megumi took her arm and yanked the girl upright to work off the Kimono. Kaoru tried to help, but her eyelids were just so heavy and keeping them open made them feel as if they were being scratched by sand. It was much better to close them.

Finally Megumi was able to undress her sister and use the wet wash rag to scrub as much of the blood off her arms as she could. Her hands were a mess, caked in blood; it was even under her nails. Megumi did her best. She noticed the simple ring Kaoru was wearing. It was rust colored from the blood and Megumi worked the band off her finger. A few moments with the rag and Megumi had the blood removed.

"Huh." It was a pretty ring. A bit simple, with a single red stone, but pretty nonetheless. The older sister stood and set the ring in Kaoru's jewelry box and set the box back in her chest before returning to finish the job. Soon Kaoru was a bit more clean and dressed for sleep. Only then did Megumi allow her sister to curl up under the covers where she left her in peace.

* * *

A/n Oh Noooos!  
Reviews are loved!


	11. The Ring

A/n hello everyone! So yeah it's obvious that I've taken a bit of a sabbatical. I had to take some time for myself and my family. Things are going better, and it shows...being that this is the 3rd story I've updated in two months. The joy of writing has returned. I've been working on my novel and a few more Kenshin/Kaoru fanfics. Which I'm sure I will post here. (so keep an eye on me.) We're on the downhill no with this story. Only 1 or 2 more chapters left.  
Hope you enjoy, and so sorry for such a long wait.

* * *

"Not so much to drink next time." Megumi scolded.

Kaoru could only smile as she turned away to fold a blanket and set it on the now empty bed. The man being scolded was the man that had been accidentally stabbed a week ago. He was finally well enough to go home, but not before Megumi gave him firm instructions. "Better listen to her Kimo." Kaoru called over her shoulder with a smile. "She might not let you go home if you don't."

The older gentleman nodded, a grave look on his face. "Yes Ma'am." He winked over at Kaoru but quickly turned a serious face back to the lady doctor.

"I mean it Kimo. You might not bounce back from another accident." The woman planted her hands on her hips. "I don't want to see you here again unless you have a cold."

"Yes Ma'am" Kimo repeated. "I'm thankful for all that you've done."

Megumi finally relaxed a little. "It's my job." She said, setting her hand on the man's shoulder and guiding him down the hall.

Kaoru hid her laughter, setting the now folded blanket on the bed.

"There you are." Said a voice behind her.

Kaoru turned to find her father entering the room. "I'm glad to see that young man is already up and about."

"Young man? Tou-san, he's close to your age."

"But he's still younger than I am." The old man returned with a smile. "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

Kaoru paused. She wanted to go visit Misao and help her unpack from moving, but that wasn't for a few more days. "No, other than helping with the shopping."

The old man waved his hand dismissively. "Megumi can do that. I need help cleaning the koi pond."

Kaoru perked up. "Yeah?"

"You seemed to have had such fun with it last time." His eyes were distant as he smiled. It seemed like so long ago, it was hard to imagine that it was only a couple of months ago that Kaoru helped him fish out the koi to sell. But Dr. Gensai kept his thoughts to himself. "I'm having a few men help of course. But I know you don't mind getting dirty."

… . . …

Kaoru tried not to wince as she stepped barefoot into the pond. Although summer was nearly over, and the heat of the day was still oppressive, the pond was very cold. It was also very slimy on the bottom, which made Kaoru shriek like…well like a girl. Careful, so as to not slip, Kaoru eased into the pond. All around her bare chested men of various ages were already in the pond and bailing water out by the bucket full. A section of the pond had been damned off and it was there that they would carefully place the caught koi.

Kaoru had her hakama up past her knees and tied securely. She had the sleeves of her gi rolled up to her shoulders and also tied to keep them from rolling back down as she bent at the waist to dip her arms into the murky green brown water. Moving in smooth side to side motions, the men and Kaoru slowly moved across the pond. Feeling something smooth and slippery, Kaoru carefully lifted a koi the size of an infant out of the water and carefully placed it in the dammed section. The men were less careful, and as such were rewarded with a struggling, flapping fish that tried to jump from their arms. Some fish were only palm sized, others were many, many pounds. Once all the fish were moved Kaoru joined the men in bailing the water with a bucket. It took over an hour.

Kaoru stood, placing a hand on her back. It was sure going to ache in the morning. Her back gave a soft pop as she gazed at their work. The pond was mostly empty now, with only a large puddle left at the deepest part. Dr. Gensai walked around with buckets of clean water and a scrub brush.

Kaoru took her bucket and brush from her father and bent back down to scrub every slimy rock that lined the floor of the pond. A single man stood in the puddle as the rest work and continued to bail as the dirty water ran down from where they were working.

Dip, scrub, dip, scrub. Kaoru lost how much time had pass but soon the pond was far cleaner than when it started. Shortly, the pond was being refilled and the dammed section of the pond was pulled down.

Tired, and certain that she had pond scum on her face, Kaoru climbed out and sat on the grass with a huff.

"Tired already?" Her father chuckled as he moved to stand near her and watch the men work.

Kaoru scoffed. They started after breakfast and here it was already near dinner time. "Tou-san, it's been hours! I'm not used to working like this." She arched her back and hissed as it gave a much louder pop than before.

"Yes, this is not work for a woman. But you do it without complaint." He smiled down at his daughter.

Kaoru huffed, blowing a lock of hair out of her face. "That's because it has to be done. And I'm not afraid of hard work."

Dr. Gensai chuckled and turned away. "That's my girl."

… . . …

Days later Kaoru's back was still punishing her when she walked across the city to visit Misao. The first cool night of autumn had arrived, so the morning was brisk and refreshing. Kaoru didn't bother with a wrap to keep the morning chill away, it would only be an hour or so more before the heat of the day returned. The streets were busy with people rushing to get to their jobs, to do their shopping and for school. Kaoru had lived in this city all her life, but suddenly felt overwhelmed by the sheer amount of people all around her. And the noise! Goodness, how could one think with all the noise?

Still it was a grand spectacle to see so many different people, the bright colors of their clothes and how even though there were so many people and animals and carts, that they all seemed to move in a smooth, flowing dance to get to where they needed to be.

Turning off at a side road, Kaoru found herself in a narrow walkway between homes. It was far quieter here and Kaoru paused to take a breath. Over a small curving bridge Kaoru found her sister's new home. It was a large family estate, with looming white walls and a dark wooden gate that reached far over her head. Kaoru checked the contents of the basket she carried. All was just as she had packed it. Then she tugged at her kimono and took a breath as she knocked on the gate.

A moment passed and then the gate was pulled open wide and an older gentleman rushed her inside with many bows and good mornings. His simple dress pinned him as a servant and Kaoru gave him a smile. "I'm here to see my sister, Misao."

His eyes went bright. "Ah yes, the young master's new bride! This way." The man took Kaoru away from the main building and over to the East wing. They only made it halfway across the yard when a voice rang out.

"Kaoru-san!"

Kaoru looked around the servant in time to see Misao rushing past him and she had just enough time to brace herself before her sister nearly tackled her. They didn't fall to the ground; Kaoru was only just able to keep her balance.

"Misao-san." Kaoru laughed as the sisters pulled away from their embrace. "You look so happy." It was true, with bright shining eyes, blushing cheeks and a smile from ear to ear, her sister never looked happier.

"I am." Misao said simply and linked her arms with her sister's and led Kaoru to the East wing. "How's things back home?"

"Well, very well. And how are you doing in your new home?"

The two women kicked off their shoes and went inside. Kaoru only got a quick look at the entrance before her sister pulled her to the small kitchen. The large kitchen would be in the main home, but this was enough for the two newlyweds and a few children.

"As well as can be expected." Misao answered as she took the basket from Kaoru and set it on the table. "Are these the supplies Megumi wanted to send?" She asked as she rummaged through the glass bottles of common tonics and medicine.

"Yes, she says to keep your medicine cabinet well stocked." Kaoru mimicked Megumi's stern demand. The two girls laughed. "How's married life?" Kaoru didn't want to pry, but she was so curious and wanted to make sure her sister was happy.

Misao motioned for Kaoru to sit at the table and she moved around a half wall to set a pot on the stove for tea. "Moving was hard." Misao admitted, her tone falling to a serious note. "I think I was more afraid of the move to Tataka's family home than I was actually marrying him. Would his family like me? I'm sure they would if they allowed their son to marry me, but still…you wonder."

Kaoru nodded. With the Estate as large as it was, it was obvious this family was one of money, and some power. But as far as rank went, they were on the same level. The match had been good and there was no reason to either family to disagree to the wedding. They were lucky.

"You worked hard." Kaoru admitted. "I'm sorry it took a while for me to understand why you would give up being a ninja for him."

Misao gave a dismissive wave as she turned back to the tea. "Aww, I understood." Misao turned back and set teacups on the table and brought the teapot to the table as she sat down. "And you understood after a bit." She added as she poured the tea.

Kaoru gazed at the steam rising from the cup before lifting it to her lips. "Is there still some unpacking left to do?"

Misao set her own cup down after taking a sip. "Oh! Yes, yes there is. I've had such a time trying to make this bachelors cave livable." The two girls giggled softly.

"Yes, it is pretty sparse in here." Kaoru mentioned as she glanced around. "Time to make it look like you live here too. I have all day, so put me to work." The sisters shared a smile and more laughter.

… . . …

Kaoru helped Misao empty trunks and bags. She neatly folded each of her sister's kimono's and put them in their own paper box. Each kimono came with a matching obi and a matching hair pin and they too had to carefully go in the box. Then one by one Kaoru set each box in its own little cubby in a specially made closet.

"I didn't know you had so many kimono's" Kaoru said in amazement as Misao dragged a second trunk filled with more of the silk garments. Kaoru had already put a dozen away, and here were two dozen more!

Misao looked a little sheepish. "My husband gave me many as gifts, and his family gave me many more as a wedding present." Misao popped open the trunk revealing it was filled to the top with silk. Misao got to work assembling the garment boxes, while Kaoru carefully unfolded and refolded each kimono and obi and set it in their box with its matching hair pin.

It was late in the afternoon by the time the girls were done.

"Kaoru you should get home, my husband will be home soon and I don't want you out after dark." Misao said with a frown.

Kaoru laughed. "You've only just got married and already you've started to turn into a worrying old lady." Kaoru glanced about the room. "I came to help you set up your house and all we accomplished was putting away your clothes."

"Well, there was a lot of them. It would have taken me days to do it on my own." She swept her arm across the large closet filled with boxes. "With you helping, we got it done in one afternoon."

Kaoru smiled. "Yes, I guess we did get a lot done." She stood, pausing a moment for the feeling to come back to her legs. "You're right, I should get going before dark, and I know you need to start supper for that man of yours." Kaoru smiled at the happy little sparkle in her sister's eyes. "I can come back again and help with something else if you like?"

"I would like that very much." Misao said softly as she embraced her sister. "Come, let me walk with you to the gates."

… . …

Arm in arm the two girls walked to the estate gates and there Misao hugged her sister goodbye as they set a time for Kaoru to come by tomorrow.

Kaoru set back for home with a warm feeling. She was glad her sister was taking marriage well. So far she looked happy, positively glowing. Still….there was a slight nagging feeling in the back of Kaoru's mind. She didn't know what it was, everything seemed alright with Misao.

Kaoru crossed the hard packed road to take a turn that lead further into the city. The hustle and bustle of the evening shoppers did nothing to distract the girl from the nagging in the back of her mind. Perhaps it was just Kaoru missing her sister now that she moved out and moved on. Kaoru did her best to ignore it as she crossed over a bridge. There she paused and gazed down at the water. A few yellow and pale green leaves floated past her like little boats. The small breeze brought a chill to Kaoru. Summer was on its way out. The days were still warm, but the nights were starting to become cold. It wouldn't be long now until the river was crowded with colorful leaves.

… . . …

The days went by. And every day that she was not needed at the clinic, she walked to Misao's home and helped with the decorating. More things had been unpacked in the past days and put away. The small garden that was allotted to just Misao had been planted. The girls had become so dirty digging in the dark earth that they both had to bathe before going back into the home. But the garden was complete and ready for when spring came back around and woke the plants. Art was hung, guest rooms were decorated and dishes were finally placed in the cupboards. The girls laughed, had fun, and yet every time Kaoru left she still had a strange feeling in the back of her mind. But every day she tried to ignore it.

… . . …

"Kaoru, please gather your dirty clothes, I'm going to do laundry." Megumi said after lunch one day.

The youngest sister sat, her head propped up by one fist as she picked at her fish with her chopsticks. Misao's unpacking was finally finished and there was no need for her to stop by again. At least for a few more days. Kaoru found herself to be extremely restless. Quickly finishing her fish, Kaoru hurried to her room. Megumi slid pass with an armful of clothes. "Just grab everything. I'm going to spend the rest of the day on laundry."

"I'll help." Kaoru called after her sister as she dove into her room and gathered what clothes she needed washed. Gi's, hakamas, sleep clothes, Kimonos, socks. With her arms full she turned to leave but caught sight of the bright blue obi that went with one of her kimono's. Turning, she had to do a sort of squat to whip it out of her open chest. Yanking the long strip of material onto her pile the silk had grabbed a sharp corner of something in her chest, pulling it up and out to clatter loudly on the floor and scattering many small things.

"Arg!" Kaoru growled, setting her pile of clothes down with a huff and turned to the mess. She pulled the Kimono free of its snag, glad that there was minimal damage to the silk. She set the obi on her pile of clothes and hurried to pick up the jewelry that flew from the box. Megumi was waiting for her so she just scooped up the bits and bobs and pushed them back into the little box.

A sparkle of something red caught her eye and Kaoru paused. In her fistful of bangles, and chains, a red stone glinted at her. Blue eyes wide, Kaoru slowly untangled the gold and silver mess until the ring was free. She dropped the mess on the floor and held up the ring. The little nagging feeling that had been bothering her for so long rushed forward, setting her heart pounding and her blood draining from her face. A cold, creeping feeling of doom settled over her as she slipped the ring on her finger.

"Himura-sama" she whispered hoarsely.

At once Kaoru found herself flying down the hallway, through the kitchen and bursting out into the back gardens. "Megumi!" she shrieked, running for her sister who was bent over large wooden tubs. "Megumi!"

Her sister turned, mouth open in surprise . "Kaoru?! Goodness what's the matter?"

Kaoru grabbed Megumi by the arms and gave her a shake. "How long have I been here?"

"What?" She asked, clearly confused by her sister's panic.

"How long have I been back!"

Wide eyed, Megumi dropped her washing. "A couple months."

* * *

A/n Wow the time has really flown, Kaoru's in trouble. yep.  
Reviews are loved!


End file.
